Blessed
by Tevrah
Summary: (AU) Van and Hitomi were married through an arranged marriage. Three years later, they have a son. Will the predjudice of life and jealousies of others bring them together or tear them apart? VH (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Escaflowne in any way at all.  If I did, Van and Hitomi would have stayed together at the end of the series and movie.  Since they didn't, that is a clear statement that I had no say whatsoever in the making of Escaflowne.  Have a nice day.

Title:  Blessed

Author:  Tevrah

Summary:  (A/U) Van and Hitomi were married through an arranged marriage.  Three years later, they have a son.  Will the trials of life and jealousies of others bring them together or tear them apart?

Main Couple:  Van/Hitomi

Email:  writergirl852@yahoo.com

A/N:  Hey people!  Here's a new fic!  I so know I shouldn't be starting another fic, but I just can't help myself!  Anyways, I don't expect it to be too long!  And this isn't going to have much action in it, but it will have some.  You always need Van to save Hitomi from something for this to be a good romance story.  Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the story you are about to read!  Don't forget to review at the end!

***

Chapter One 

On a country side with fields and meadows as far as the eye could see stood a beautiful old two-story house.  The house was painted a light blue-white color with a porch that wrapped all the way around it.  A swing, a child's tea table, a pair of old fashioned rocking chairs, and toys littered the porch.  A beautifully carved door with a silver handle was in the middle of it all, beckoning peace to come through it.

Once someone stepped inside the door they were greeted by a set of wooden stairs.  On the right was a family room filled with books, magazines, and a small table with a basket on it that contained keys.  A purse and wallet sat beside it.  To the left of the stairs there was a tidy kitchen that had three glasses of water that were half full on one of the counter tops.  A squeal was heard from up the stairs followed by a man's deep laugh.  

In the tidy kitchen, at the wooden bar, a woman sat staring intently at her laptop computer screen.  The sounds coming from upstairs made her cherry-colored lips smile contently.  Then she read the screen once more and closed her eyes.  She could feel a headache coming on.

Directions: Write a story containing your childhood fantasies.  This will be a way to express all of your thoughts and dreams.  Worth fifty percent of your overall grade.

Being a writing major could be harsh sometimes.  She could barely remember what her childhood fantasies involved.  Let's see…

Wait a minute!  Something was coming to her.  She bit her lip in concentration.  She remembered her grandmother telling her a story about dragons, angels, princesses, knights, kings, and—

Her line of thought broke off as a story began to fill her mind.  Her lips curved up and she cleared the computer screen.  Stretching her fingers expertly, she positioned her hands over the keyboard and began to type…

The carriage traveled smoothly over the well-worn road.  An escort rode beside the carriage, with the knights sitting proudly upon their steeds.Each knight carried a sword at his hip that had the emblem of a dragon carved on the hilt.  

City gates loomed up ahead and the knights straightened their backs even more.  They were almost home.  It had taken a full week to bring the precious treasure from the far away kingdom, but it had been worth the trouble and distance traveled.  Fanelia would now be whole.

There were no cheers as the carriage rode through the capital city of Adom, only curious looks as the people went about their lives.  Who was in the carriage, many wondered.  The carriage came to a stop at the castle steps.  The knight riding in front of the escort dismounted from his horse and proudly strode to the carriage.  He opened the door and offered his hand, bowing low.

A gloved hand reached out and took the knight's offered hand.  A lithe body stepped out of the carriage and extracted her hand from the knight beside her.  She kept her face to the ground, a veil covering her face and hair.

"Right this way," the knight said and walked up the palace steps with the woman following behind him.

The inside of the castle was huge.  The walls were extraordinarily carved with beautiful pictures and symbols, but the woman took no heed of that, keeping her face down.  The knight led her to two massive wooden doors and ordered the two guarding soldiers to open them.

Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, raised his head when the doors to the throne room opened.  His sword was resting against his hip as always and he clasped his hands behind his back as he waited for his expected company.  His trusted knight, Jon walked in, leading a woman behind him.  The veil and dress showed nothing of the woman's face or skin.  She was covered from head to foot with layers of clothing.

Jon walked to stand in front of Van and bowed low at the waist.  He then stepped aside and said, "May I present the Princess Hitomi Iris av Kanzaki of Kanzakia, the future Queen of Fanelia."

The woman curtsied.  Van bowed in kind.  "Welcome to Fanelia, your new home," he greeted regally.  He wished that he could ask her to take her veil off so that he could see her face, but he knew he couldn't.  

It was a known custom in Kanzakia that a girl was not to show her face to any man until her wedding night, for the first man to see her face should be her husband.  Woman spent a great deal of their lives in solitude in Kanzakia.

Van motioned to a maid hovering close by.  "See to the princess's needs," he ordered.  The maid bowed.

He turned back to his future bride.  "The servants will see to your comfort.  If you need anything, let them know."

The woman stood as still and silent as a statue.  Yet another Kanzakia custom.  No man could hear the girl's voice until she was married.  Van withheld a sigh and watched as the princess Hitomi left with the maid.

He turned to Jon.  "Was the journey difficult?"

Jon shook his head.  "Nay, my lord, it was not.  To be honest with you, it was as though we were merely escorting a statue in the carriage.  And to tell you the whole truth, the men and I were wondering just what she really looked like.  I suppose we shall have to wait until the ball tomorrow night to find out."

Van nodded.  "Kanzakia customs are strange to be sure, but this alliance is needed.  Kanzakia is a land of bronze and copper.  Our weapons and walls could use all of the support offered."

Jon nodded.  "Yes, my liege."

"Rest, Jon," Van ordered.  "We must all be prepared for the wedding tomorrow."

Jon bowed and did as he was told to do.  Van sighed and looked up to the massive thrones.  A king and queen would once again sit in them as his mother and father had.  Turning his mind from memories of the past, Van placed an impassive expression on his face and returned to his duties.  He had no time for such thoughts.  

Memories only held pain.

*

*

*

The sun was setting from a bright day and the sky was painted with beautiful colors.  No one could have asked for a more perfect day on which a royal wedding to be preformed.  The church was decorated with the traditional banners, candles, and incense.

Van stood proudly at the priest's side as he waited on his bride.  They stood on the steps and could see the white horse coming up the path.  It was traditional in Fanelia that a bride-queen arrive at her wedding on a white horse, stating that she was pure of mind, body, and heart, for those were the things that were expected of a queen.

The horse, being led by a knight in front, and flanked by several more knights in back, stopped in front of Van and waited.  Van walked down the steps and stopped beside the horse.  He reached up and lifted his bride from the horse's back and gently placed her on the ground.  Her face was covered by a white veil and her body covered by her wedding dress.

He reached out his hand and she generally placed her hand on top of his.  He led her to the alter on the inside of the church where the priest had gone the moment the horse had been sighted.

The priest stood erect as the King and future queen took their places kneeling down before him.  They didn't touch, but faced one another.  The priest began:

"This is a holy day taking place in the house of God.  Our King, Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel, will take a bride-queen.  She will honor Fanelia in all she does, and honor her husband and king.  She will be kind and understanding, doing only what is right in the eyes of God and the eyes of her husband-king.  She is to produce heirs for Fanelia's throne and grace Fanelia with everything she does.

Our King, Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel will honor her and protect her as is right in the eyes of God."

He made the sign of the cross.

"This marriage is binding, and cannot be broken unless a reason provided is approved by the church of God.  May this marriage be blessed by God in everything it accomplishes.  In the name of the Father and the Son.  Amen."

"Amen," everyone in attendance echoed.

Van rose, bringing his new wife with him.  He turned and announced, "Your new Queen."

One by one, all of his trusted knights kneeled down and gave a pledge of loyalty.  Their new queen said nothing and stood as still as a statue.  When their pledges were finished, they stood back and watched as their king and queen exited the church.

Van mounted the white horse and lifted his wife to sit in front of him.  He turned the horse and rode back to the castle.

His life was now set.

Arriving at the front entrance, Van dismounted and brought his wife with him.  They walked to the throne room with soldiers bowing when they saw their king and his new queen.  Van led his new queen to the balcony and looked down.  Everyone in the city of Adom was squished together in attendance.  The minute they saw their king and queen, they cheered.

Van raised his hand for silence.  He said, "On this day I have taken a bride-queen.  I present Hitomi Iris av Fanel, Queen of Fanelia."

The cheer was deafening.  Van waited until the noise died down and began to repeat basically what the priest had said about a queen's duty to her people, and so on.  It sounded boring even to him.

Stars blanketed the sky and the ever-present Mystic Moon and its child by the time the village people left and returned to their homes and Van and Hitomi were allowed to rest.  

Van ordered a maid to show Hitomi to her new room while he finished up a few pieces of paperwork that would bind his and Hitomi's marriage and the alliance to Kanzakia.  He tried to take as much time as he possibly could, trying to help his new wife prepare for what was to come, and truth be told, himself as well.  

When he had waited as long as he could, he finally went to his room.  He opened the door and froze.

There was an angel in his room.

Her back was to him and he could see long honey-colored hair that flowed softly down her back and a clingy white, almost transparent, gown graced her beautiful body.  Her skin was porcelain white and there wasn't one blemish on her anywhere that he could see.  

He walked to her and stood behind her, not touching her.  She slowly turned her front to him, but kept her face down.  Gently, he used the crook of his finger and raised her face.  She had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. And they were filled with fear.

He brushed his fingers down her cheek.  She was trembling, and he didn't know what to do to help her.  He sighed.  "Don't be afraid," he whispered.

She dropped her eyes.  "I can't help it," she whispered back.  "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Her voice was like the rest of her.  Beautiful.  She had a small tremor in her voice and it nearly broke his heart.  He wanted to help her so badly. 

"We'll go slow," he said soothingly.

Her lips were trembling, but she nodded anyway.  She raised her hands to her shoulder straps and was going to pull them down, but Van placed his large hands over her small ones, stopping her.  She raised her eyes to his.  He stepped back and turned away, allowing her privacy.  He pulled his tunic over his head and pulled off his boots.  When he was only in his pants, he turned back around.

Hitomi was in bed with the sheet covering her body.  Her eyes were closed.  Van slipped his pants off and got into bed.  He leaned down by her ear.  "I'm sorry," he whispered.

And gently, he pulled away the sheet.

Okay, this is just the first chapter to Blessed.  I don't know how long it will take me to update or anything, so please bear with me!  I'm wanting to work on All For Love, Coming Home, and Life right now!  But I'm also thinking about other stories, too!  So, like I said, please bear with me!  Thanks!

So what do you think?  Let me know by putting a review in the review box!  Thanks!  Tevrah ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Title:  Blessed

Author:  Tevrah

Email:  kmw852@yahoo.com

Hey!  Okay, I know it took me forever to update, but like I warned you in the first chapter, I'll have to update this story whenever I can!  I'm glad that you guys like it so much!!  It gives me this warm fuzzy feeling inside! ^_^ Hehe!  Anyway, on with the chapter!!

***

Chapter Two: _Three Years Later_

Queen Hitomi Iris av Fanel of Fanelia awoke to find two dark green orbs staring at her.  She blinked.  The orbs blinked.  She blinked again.  The orbs blinked again.  She closed her eyes and turned to her other side, placing her back to the orbs.  She smiled when she heard a giggle.  A weight suddenly fell on her and she groaned.  She opened one eye to find a cherub face framed by ebony hair staring at her.  She opened both eyes and stared at her son from where he was laying on top of her.

"Get up, Mama!"

"Why?" Hitomi asked with a smile.   "I want to sleep."

"But the sun is up in the sky, and Papa says that when the sun is like that then it's time to get up!" her son answered.

Hitomi groaned playfully.  "All right, all right!" she exclaimed dramatically.  "I'll get up!"

"Yay!" her son cheered.

Aidan Lamour te Fanel, three years old, dark green eyes, ebony black locks of hair, and arrogant to boot.  Hitomi smiled as she watched her son crawl off of her onto the other side of the bed.  "Where's Nana Boa?" she asked.

Aidan bit his lip and Hitomi knew right then that he had given to old woman the slip again.  "What did you do to her this time?" Hitomi questioned her son.

"I didn't do nothing, Mama," Aidan said in his childish voice.  "She said that I couldn't see you, so I came to find you when she wasn't looking."

Hitomi smiled lovingly at him and smoothed his hair back from his face.  "You still shouldn't have left without telling her.  Nana Boa is going to have the entire castle in an uproar again."

Aidan lowered his face.  "I'm sorry, Mama."

"Do you know what time it is?" Hitomi said.  She wiggled her fingers.  "Tickle time!"  Aidan squealed with laughter when Hitomi lowered her hands, tickling him.  "Now," Hitomi said a few minutes later, "do you promise that you won't run away from Nana Boa again?"

He nodded.  Hitomi sat up and picked him up and sat him on his feet on the floor.  "Now go and apologize to Nana Boa," she ordered.  "And do it properly."

Aidan dragged his feet, but did as he was told.  He turned back at when he got to the door.  "Are you gonna get up, Mama?" he asked.

Hitomi nodded.

He smiled, and then ran out the door.  Hitomi smiled and shook her head.

That little imp was her heartbeat.

***

Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia, was in the middle of a counsel meeting when the counsel room doors burst open and a hysterical plump woman came rushing in.  Nana Boa.  That could only mean one thing.  He silently groaned.

Aidan, he thought, what did you do now?

"Oh, Sire," Nana Boa cried.  "I turned my back for one second, and when I turned back around he was gone!  He's been kidnapped, I just know he has!"

"Calm yourself, Boann," Van ordered.  "I'm sure that Aidan is perfectly all right."

As if on cue, the doors opened once more to let Aidan pass through.  As soon as he saw his father, he broke out into a run and threw himself in Van's arms.  

"Papa!"

Van hugged his son close and then settled him on his lap.  "Aidan," he began, "did you run away from your Nana again?"

Aidan lowered his head and nodded.  "Yes, Papa."

"What have I told you about running away from her?" Van questioned.

"That I could get hurt, so I should stay with her 'til I'm older," Aidan answered.

"That's right," Van replied.  "So why did you run away?"

"I'm afraid that would be my fault," a soft voice said.

Van looked up to find his wife entering the room.  He found himself staring at her as he always did.  She had to be the most beautiful creature on Gaea.  Her long honey blond hair was tied up with a few curls falling around her face.  Her dress was a pale yellow color that matched her hair.  They had been married for three years, but every time Van saw his wife she still managed to take his breath away.

Hitomi bowed to her husband in respect.  "Aidan came looking for me, Milord," Hitomi continued with a small smile gracing her lips.  "He informed me that when the sun rose it was time to get out of bed."

Van nodded to her then turned his attention back to his son sitting on his lap.  "What do say to Boann for causing her needless worry?"

Aidan slid off of Van's lap and stood in front of Nana Boa with his hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed.  He looked every bit contrite.  "I'm sorry I ran away without telling you where I was going and made you worry about me," he said.

Nana Boa patted him on the head.  "There, there," she said.  "Everything is all right now, my little prince."  She picked him up and held him to her bosom.  Bowing to her king and queen, she carried Aidan out of the hall telling him what they were going to do today.

Hitomi waited until they had left then she bowed to her husband and said, "Good day, Milord."

Van bowed his head at her.  "Good day."  He watched as Hitomi glided out of the room.

"Shall we continue, Sire?"

Van's attention snapped back to his counsel members and nodded.  "Finish what you were saying, Jon."

There were five members on Van's counsel.  They were Jon, Tyiou, Ryuf, Bartoy, and Dylen.  Jon was the Captain of the Guard and a close friend of Van's.  He had blond hair and blue eyes and was very handsome.  Many of the city's eligible women would make an excuse to see him as much as possible.

Tyiou was an old general.  He had long gray hair in a ponytail and matching gray eyes that could pierce anyone into telling the truth.  He had served Fanelia a long time and Van was glad for his counsel.

Ryuf was a young man with brown hair and sea-green eyes.  He had a scare that ran from his forehead to his neck that he had gotten when he was a young boy.  He had trained with Van when they were growing up, but mainly kept to himself.  He was a great advisor, though, and was wonderful with keeping up with the account of the castle's treasury.

Bartoy was the youngest of the counsel members.  He was only eighteen, but he had proved at the early age of twelve that he could see things from every option before he would decide on what was to be done about a certain problem.

Dylen was the last member of the counsel.  He had black hair and brown eyes.  He was Bartoy's uncle and had taken care of the boy sense he was six years old.  Dylen was a unique investigator.  He could find out information about other countries, trading, and so on.  Van valued the information Dylen gave and used it well.

"They struck again," Jon said in a low voice filled with anger.

Van's head snapped up.  "Was anyone injured?" he asked.

Jon shook his head.  "No, thank the gods.  A small farm on the outskirts of the city was destroyed, but the family was visiting a cousin in Asturia."

Van sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"These rebels must be stopped!" Jon slammed a fist onto the table.  "They've been actively burning city for weeks now!  We have to do something!"

"Calm yourself, Jon," Van ordered.  "We will do something, but until we find out who is behind these attacks, our hands are tied, like it or not."  He turned to the other men at the table.  "What do we know of these rebels so far?"

"We know that they call themselves the Dragons," Dylen answered.  "They started burning parts of the city around five weeks ago, and no one has any idea why."

"Actually," Bartoy said slowly, "I have a theory.  I believe that they are trying to cleanse the city."

"Explain," Van ordered.

"Well, sire," Bartoy said, "when a body is unclean, it is burned.  I believe that these rebels think that the city is unclean and therefore they are burning it so that it can grow again as they think it should be.

We know that they call themselves the Dragons.  That name means something to them.  The symbol of Fanelia is a dragon because the first Fanelians had pure dragon blood flowing in their veins.  Perhaps these rebels are trying to rid Fanelia of what they believe to be impure bloodlines."

The table was silent as everyone thought over what Bartoy had explained.  Could that really be it, Van thought to himself.  Could these rebels be determined to burn the entire city and its people until there was nothing left except ashes?  Van prayed to the gods that that wasn't so.

"Dylen," Van started.

"I will find out as much as I can from the city," Dylen said.  "I will have a report in the morning."

Van nodded.  "Very good.  As for the rest of you, I want all of your ears and eyes open for any possibility of a next attack."

Everyone  nodded.

"Meeting adjourned."

Everyone filed out of the room.  Van went to stand by the windows and looked out into the gardens.  A motion caught his attention and he saw his wife bend down and smell of some new flowers in bloom.

He studied everything about her.  The way the sunlight reflected off of her hair and made it shine like a bright halo.  Her face was content and she closed her eyes as she brought the newly picked flower up to her face and smelled its fragrance.  Van swallowed, then sighed.

'Twas the truth he was married to an angel.

Van watched as Hitomi's face rose and lit up.  A moment later, Aidan came running at her, fully dressed now with a gasping Nana Boa running behind him.  Van smiled and a chuckle slipped out.  Aidan always did find a way to escape from Nana Boa to find his mother and father.

Van's heart skipped a beat as he watched Hitomi and Aidan hug.  Van wished that he could join them, that he could wrap his arms around both of them and forget about the troubles surrounding him.  But he quickly pushed that thought away and turned from the window.  He was king.  He had responsibilities to the people to always be a king.  There was no time for him to have fun and play.

Though it didn't keep him from wishing it.

***

In a hidden part of the castle, where hardly any light was visible except for a small lit candle on a rotted table was a man sitting on a stool.  His sword was propped up and he sharpened it with repeated strokes from a metal block in his hands.

Soon, he thought to himself, soon Fanelia will be cleansed of its tainted king and the rightful rulers will rise.

Soon…

Okay, okay, this is so small, isn't it?!  Ohh, sorry, really I am, but I just wanted to explain what the main 'conflict'—other than Van and Hitomi falling in love—would be.  And I also wanted to introduce Aidan!  (And for any of you who are thinking it—and I know some of you are—Dilandau isn't the one burning the city.  He's not even in this story!  Sorry!

Now, here are some personal review responses:

Laka—Thanks…I think. ^_^ I try to make my disclaimers to be eye-catchers.  Guess I succeeded, huh? ^_^ Thanks for the review!

Beautiful Angel Goddess—I'm glad you liked it!  Thanks for the review!

Niffer—I'm glad you like how I started the story.  I though that people might get confused by that.  Guess not, though. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Inda—I'll write as much in the story as I can, but I can't go all the way because my parents would kill me!

SaineballZ—I know the ending was sad, but it'll get better, I promise!

Veela-Paula—I don't have a muse…I do have a ghost, though!  His name is Alfred.  He doesn't talk all that much. ^_^

Big-Mop-in-shorts—I love writing my stories and I'm glad that you love reading them, too!

Kaurin—you know, I'm sure you have read Kanzakia somewhere before.  As a matter of fact, I think I've seen it, too.  But it just seemed to go with the story, so I put it in there.  And I was aiming for trying to make the beginning like a movie!  I'm glad that you took it that way!  And I'm working on "Coming Home"!  I promise!

Daisy31—I'm glad you like it so far!  And I'm working on my other fics, too!  Promise!

Arcadian Gold—You're the first one who's commented about not knowing who the girl was!  I promise that all will be revealed in the end!

Fireangel621—I'm not real fond of cherries, but I LOVE sugar!  It makes my hyper! ^_^

Feathers of Snow (Honeypot)—I'm glad you liked it so far!  Thanks for the review!

Fanny-chan2—I'm glad you like this story and "Coming Home"!  I'm working on them!  Promise!

Snow blossoms--*giggles* Joe Cool!  Hehe!  I'm glad you like my story, though!  Thanks for the review!

Dreamboat Annie—I hope the empty feeling is gone now! ^_^ Thanks for the review!

Athar-Luna—Wow!  I'm glad you liked it all that much! ^_^ Thanks for the review!

Jes—I'm glad you liked the first chapter!  I know the ending was a bit weird, but it had to end like that so I could introduce their son! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter too!

Sunprincesskate--*blushes* That had to be the most wonderful review I've ever gotten!! ^_^ You are so SWEET!  Thanks a lot!  You made me want to write a lot more! (Hope that made sense!)  Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! ^_^

I hope you guys like what I've done with this story so far.  And because it was so short, here's what I'm gonna do.  I'm gonna give you a preview of a story that I'm working on!  I won't post it for a while because I want to finish it first, but here's a teaser!

Title:  Love Forbidden

Teaser Summary:  (A/U) Once, two lovers vowed to be together always and to love one another forever.  Yet fear soon drove them apart.  Now fate must reunite the two in a time of war that holds no place for love…  

_So it begins…_

The princess Hitomi Iris av Kanzaki stared up at the great expanse of the night sky.  Her long honey blond hair shifted slightly by the breeze flowing through her open window and she sighed, resting her chin on her raised fist.  Her brilliant emerald green eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness, and her heart was heavy.  Life was so unfair!  Because of the traditions of long ago, she was condemned to live a lonely life.

Her hand reached up to absentmindedly play with the ice pink teardrop pendant dangling around her neck.  It was all she had left of her mother.  Tishka, Queen of Kanzakia, had died when Hitomi was only six years old and the pain was still there.  It never went away.  Her mother had been the only person that had loved her as a child, and Hitomi had loved her very much.  Losing her had been extremely hard.

Hitomi closed her eyes and let her memories rush past her mind's eye.  Unlike most who lose a parent at a young age, Hitomi's memories were clear.  She could remember everything about her mother.  She had been very beautiful with long, curly honey blond hair that matched Hitomi's own, and brown eyes.  She was always very loving toward Hitomi, but she had been sad, too.

Hitomi blamed it all on her father.  He had never loved her mother.  Hitomi didn't believe he could love anyone but his power.  He had always been and would always be cold and uncaring.  He enforced the Kanzakian laws with an iron fist that left no room for disobedience.  He followed the laws of ancient Kanzakia.  They were strict to a point, and mainly pertained to female royal family members.

A princess could never show her face to anyone but her husband on their wedding night, or related male members of her family.  From the time she reached the age of five until the day she married, a princess had to wear something that covered every inch of her body.  It was a disgrace worthy of death if a woman were to be seen.  

Another law was that a princess could never speak to a man unless he was her husband or father or brother.  Kanzakia was one of the strictest kingdoms on Gaea.

Hitomi sighed again and smoothed her hair away from her face.  She had turned sixteen two days ago and soon her father would begin taking proposals for her hand in marriage.  Of course he would choose the highest bidder.  She would have been surprised if he didn't.  In two years she would be sent away to another country and would never be able to return to Kanzakia again.

In truth Hitomi wasn't sure she would miss much of her birth country.  The only thing she knew she would miss was her secret friend, Yukari Uchida.  Hitomi smiled when she thought of the fiery redhead.  They had met when they were only three years old, but an instant bond had been formed between them.  Hitomi's mother had known about them being friends and had kept it a secret.  If Hitomi's father had ever found out about their friendship, Hitomi was sure that Yukari and her family would have been killed.

Hitomi quickly shoved the horrendous thought to the back of her mind.  He had never and would never find out and that's all that mattered.  Hitomi would personally make sure of it.

A shooting star caught her emerald eyes as it shot across the sky.  Grasping her pendant tightly, Hitomi closed her eyes and made a wish.  _I wish…I wish that my fate wasn't already set in stone.  I wish that my future would be mine to decide where I go and with whom.  I wish I could find someone to love, and to have him love me in return._

Hitomi shook her head of such foolish thoughts.  She stood up and slipped into bed, turning her back on the stars that she had found so interesting a moment before.  I am a fool, she thought to herself, to think that such wishes are granted.  Then with a heavy heart, she drifted to sleep.

The stars watched as the sleeping princess kept her back to them, warding them off.  They twinkled even brighter, as if laughing at her, telling her that they knew something she did not.  But she did not see them, nor did she see how the other stars shot across the sky in a silent promise that Hitomi's life was about to change.

So, what do you think?  I really hope that it as good as I want it to be!!  I'll try to finish it while working on some other new stories and the stories that I have posted right now!  Well, C-ya later!!

P.S.  Don't forget to review! ^_~


	3. Chapter Three

Hey guys!  Whew!  It's been a while, hasn't it?  Well, here is a new chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it!  Now, if some of you want to listen to my excuses for this being a late update, well, I'm home schooled, and I've been falling behind, so I was trying to concentrate on my work.  Plus, the Internet went out for a while, so I haven't been able to use it.  Well, that's the excuses! ^_^

Now, you guys read and enjoy!

****

Blessed

Author: Tevrah

Email:  kmw852@yahoo.com

****

Chapter Three

The night was dark and silent as the shadow moved across the field.  The tall grasses were dry from the lack of rain.  A light shone in a window of the cottage beside the field.  It was a small house that was home to the farmer, his wife, and their three children.

In just a few hours the farmer would be rising to greet the sun.  He would go to the small barn and feed the animals, then he would return to the house and eat his breakfast with his family.  After that, he would gather the vegetables that he and his two sons had picked yesterday and take them to the village square to sell.

Only he would never make it to town.  As a matter of fact, the farmer would never even make it out of bed.

The light in the window went dark.  A blade flashed in the nearly moonless night.  The shadow crept closer and closer to the small cottage and soundlessly opened the door.

This should get his attention.

***

Hitomi couldn't sleep.  Someone had died tonight.  She had felt their spirits leave the mortal world behind and travel into the next.  Their deaths had been painful and slow.

She closed her eyes and her mind immediately filled with flashes of a small cottage and barn beside a large field.  The cabin door was open and her mind hesitantly entered.

_Oh, dear gods…_

A scream gathered in her throat as she bolted up in her bed and her eyes snapped open.  Her chest heaved as she tried to erase from her mind the sight she had seen.  

Oh, the blood!  There had been so much blood and agony in that house.  Evil had been there.

Her bedroom door was slowly creeping open and Aidan's sleepy face popped in.

"Mama?"

Hitomi spread her arms wide in a welcoming gesture and he scampered into her arms.  She cocooned his tiny figure in her tight embrace.

"My head hurts, Mama," Aidan said against her chest.

Hitomi rested her cheek on the top of his small head and closed her eyes.  "My precious baby," she whispered.

A melody came to her that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child and her powers would come in sporadic bursts, leaving her barely lucid.  Softly, she began to sing it to her son.

"When the night falls

And the magic comes to call

Free your heart

Let your soul depart 

And wish…"

Aidan sighed and snuggled against his mothers chest.  Her voice always seemed to make him feel better.  "Why does my head always hurt, Mama?"

Hitomi sighed and smoothed her hand down the back of his head.  "You're special, baby," she explained.  "And one day you're going to do great things with your gifts."

"Will my head hurt anymore?" he asked sleepily.

Hitomi allowed herself a small smile.  "No, love, your head won't hurt."

She held him close to her heart as she felt him drift off to sleep.  Gently, she laid him on the pillow and tucked the covers around him.  Then quietly, she wrapped a thick robe around herself so that it covered just about all of her skin and, opening the bedroom door, stepped into the hall.

Candles were burning brightly in their holders, lighting the entire hall with an ever-present glow.  She walked across the hall to Aidan's room and quietly opened the door.  Nana Boa was sitting in her stationary chair, her snores echoing in the large room.  Hitomi smiled, then stepped back out.

She walked over to stand in front of the door next to her own.  This door led to the king's bedroom.  Her husband's room.  She laid her hand on the door and closed her eyes.  He wasn't in there.  She sighed and removed her hand.

For the past three years there had been nothing but formal politeness between the two of them, and it cut Hitomi deeply.  She wanted to know him, to see the man and not the king.

She had tried many times that first year to get to know him, to talk to him, but each time he would brush the matter aside with stiff formality that had hurt her for a long while.

But when Aidan had been born she saw something in his eyes, just as she had seen on their wedding night.

Hope.

But that too had faded once more after a minute when the nursemaid had taken the small baby from his father's arms to give him his first bath.

Hitomi often wondered why Van kept himself detached from everyone and everything.  The only person he allowed himself to feel for was Aidan. 

Sleep began to slowly cover her senses as Hitomi made her way back to her room.  She climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around her son.

With a gentle sigh, she fell asleep.

***

Van wearily rubbed a hand down his face.  His arms, face, and clothes were covered with soot.  He stared at the small barn, cottage, and field.  Everything had been burned.

Everything except the cottage.

Van watched with a coiled gut as Jon and two other soldiers walked into the house.  He started running when he heard a shout from inside the house.  Jon stepped outside just as Van made it to the door.

One look at his trusted friend's face and Van knew his gut feeling had been right.

"They're dead."  It was a statement.

Jon slowly nodded and stepped to the side to let Van see inside.  Van had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat.  There was blood everywhere.  The small cottage had been home to a family of five.  Each one had been brutally mutilated.  Their blood had been splattered all over the place.

And directly in front of the bodies, written in blood, was a message.

_Semia Ti_

PURIFY US

"Oh, gods…"

The coil in Van's gut exploded into rage.  He turned from the cottage and stomped outside.  Grabbing a torch from one of the soldiers he turned and hurled it into the house.  He didn't explain his reasons, but the soldiers understood.  The family didn't deserve to be taken out of their homelike they were.  Their blood would not leave that house.

The flames licked the wood as the men stared on in silence.  Jon put a hand on Van's tense shoulder.  "We'll get him, Van," he promised.  "We'll get him."

Van clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.  "He attacks me by burning our lands and now killing our people."

"He'll make a mistake," Jon said.  "And we'll be waiting."

"But will more die because this coward cannot come out and face me?" Van questioned quietly.

Jon's hand tightened on Van's shoulder.  "It'll happen, Van.  It'll happen."

Van let out a shuddering breath.  He turned and began walking to one of the horses.  Mounting, he said to Jon, "When the cottage finishes burning everyone returns to their homes.  The deaths will be announced tomorrow at midday.  Keep it quiet until then.  We don't want a panic."

"I'll take care of it," Jon assured him.

Van gave a curt nod then turned his horse and pushed it into a full gallop.  The wind whipped against his face as his thoughts raged.  He had gone too far!  That monster was beyond out of control.  He had started with burning small useless fields and then had progressed to large fields that were used for growing trading crops.  And now he had killed an innocent family of five that had nothing to do with his vendetta.

Van and his horse were both soaked with sweat when he rode into the castle gates.  He jumped down and threw the reins to one of the stablemen.  He walked quickly up the stairs and into the palace.

Going straight to his room, he stripped from his clothes and took a cold bath.  When he finished he pulled on a pair of breeches and a loose shirt.  Walking across the hall he opened the door that led to Aidan's room.  His son wasn't in his bed.  Van didn't worry.

Leaving Nana Boa snoring in her chair, Van walked to Hitomi's room.  The sight he saw took his breath away.  Aidan was curled against Hitomi's chest and Hitomi had her arms wrapped around him lovingly.

Van slowly walked to the side of the bed.  He softly smoothed some hair from Aidan's forehead.  A small white hand covered his.  He looked over to see emerald eyes staring up at him.  He stared back at his wife and for the millionth time wished he was free to love.

What if he just—

No!  He couldn't, no matter how badly he wanted to.  He couldn't love her.  He wouldn't put her through that kind of torment.  Van had understood early on that Fanels weren't meant to love or be loved.

So though it was one of the hardest things he had ever done, he pulled from her touch and walked away.

***

He had pulled away from her.  And he had walked away without a backwards glance.

Those two thoughts kept racing through Hitomi's mind the next morning as she dressed and ate breakfast.  Why, oh, why, did he always turn away from her?  Was there something so wrong with her that she was repulsing him?  She closed her eyes and went over the night before one more time.  There had been something in his eyes.  Something that had almost pulled him to her.  But then another glint had entered.  The glint had almost looked like…fear?

Hitomi opened her eyes.  Yes, it had definitely been fear.  Was he afraid of her?  But if so, then why?  What had she done to cause such a reaction in him?  Or was he afraid of something else?  She pondered over that thought until one of the maids came to fetch her.

"Your presence is requested in the throne room, milady," the maid said softly.  "There is a messenger there."

Hitomi nodded her head and got up from the table.  "Thank you," she said.  "I'll go there directly."

The maid nodded and left.

Hitomi walked down the corridor that led to the throne room and let the sun flowing in from the open windows warm her skin.  She nodded to the two guards standing by the throne room doors as they opened the thick wood doors and let her enter.  There was a boy standing in the middle of the room dressed in muddy peasant clothes.  Hitomi walked up to him and he stared at her.

"You're pretty," he blurted out.

Hitomi smiled at him and his face turned run as fire.  Keeping her amusement in check she asked, "What's your name?"

The boy lowered his gaze to the ground.  "Tylen," he mumbled.

"How old are you?" she asked.

He mumbled something that she couldn't make out.

"What?" she asked patiently.

"Thirteen, milady," he said.

"Do you have a message for me, Tylen?"  She hoped to put him out of his misery.

He nodded his head quickly and held out his hand.  Hitomi took the crude piece of paper from him and gently kissed his forehead.  He almost fainted, but instead took off running for the doors.

"Thank you, Tylen," Hitomi called out.

The boy turned, tripped over his own two feet, caught himself from hitting the floor, made an improper bow, then rushed out the doors.  Hitomi let a small laugh escape her lips when he was gone.  Being thirteen was the definition of awkwardness.  

Hitomi turned her attention to the paper and brushed some caked mud off of it.  Breaking the seal with her nail, she opened the message.  After reading it, she had to sit down.  She went to her throne and plopped down unceremoniously.  Slowly, she read it again.

_To Her Royal Highness, Queen Hitomi Iris av Kanzaki-Fanel._

_We are known as the Puritans of Fanelia.  Fanelia was once a great country, ruled by only the kings with the purest of dragon's blood.  But now our once great country is ruled by an infidel who has cursed blood flowing through his veins.  We will rid our country of this imposter and we will once again have a strong country that will be ruled by only the strongest and purest of bloodlines.  _

_Know this, your highness, we will succeed in our mission and no one, especially not some cursed draconian king will stop us.  We will start anew and rise to be the most invincible kingdom in all of Gaea!_

_This message is a warning to you.  If you wish to live, you will leave Fanelia, or we will be forced to kill you._

_You have been warned._

Hitomi's hands began to shake as she looked at the words.  They couldn't be serious!  Oh, dear gods, they just couldn't!  Aidan!  Her head snapped up.  Oh, gods, would they try to kill Aidan?  She leapt from the seat and rushed out the doors, past the guards, and down the hall.  Where was Aidan?  Dear gods, don't let me lose my son, she pleaded.

Running around the corner, she hit what felt like a wall and fell back.  Strong arms caught her and straightened her.  "Milady?"

Hitomi looked up and found that Jon was who she had run into.  She grasped his arms tightly.  "You have to help me, Jon!"

Concern clouded his eyes.  "What is it, Milady?  Has something happened?  Are you all right?"

"Aidan!  We have to find Aidan!  Please, Jon!"  Hitomi begged.  Panic was clawing up her throat now and was threatening to explode.

Jon grasped her shoulders and saw her distress.  "All right, Milady," he said soothingly.  "We'll find him.  Come on."

Hitomi took off at a run again and didn't see Jon motion to one of the soldiers or hear him tell the soldier to find the king immediately.  He soon caught up with her as she was running into the garden.  She ran to the middle, then twirled in a circle.

"Aidan!  Aidan!"

"Mama!"

Hitomi turned around and found her son running to her with a smile on his face.  She dropped to her knees and caught him in her arms.  Sobs began to shake her as she held him close.

They were in that same position when Van came running into the garden a minute later.  He stared at his wife and son and willed his heart to start beating again.  Aidan caught site of his father before anyone else did.

"Papa!"

He untangled himself from his mother's arms and launched himself at his father.  Van picked him up and hugged him as tightly as Hitomi had.  He looked at Aidan's face and smoothed a stray lock from his son's forehead.  "Are you all right?" he asked.

Aidan nodded then turned his head to where Hitomi was slowly picking herself off of the ground with Jon's help.  "I'm okay, Papa, but Mama's crying.  Is she sad?"

Van lowered Aidan to the ground and motioned to Jon.  Jon picked Aidan up and put him on his shoulders, laughing when the boy let out a squeal of glee.  Van waited until Jon and Aidan were a good distance away before he stepped toward Hitomi.  He hadn't made it two steps before Hitomi threw herself in his arms.  She wasn't crying anymore, but she was shaking badly.

Van slowly wrapped his arms around her loosely until her shakes calmed a bit.  Then he untangled her arms from around his neck and held her at arms length.  "What happened?  Why are you shaking?"

"I—I thought that they were going to do something to Aidan," Hitomi whispered, staring past Van's head to the figure of her playing son.

Van narrowed his eyes.  "Thought who was going to do what to Aidan?"

Hitomi's eyes shifted back to his for only a moment before returning to Aidan.  "I—I got this message and the boy was so young and dirty and I didn't even think to ask him who sent it to me, and I just read it and then I thought that Aidan might…"  She stopped as the relief passed through her.

Van's hands tightened on her shoulders.  "Look at me, Hitomi," he ordered.  Her gaze shifted back to him and he placed himself in her view of Aidan.  "Aidan is fine," he said.  "Now what message?  And what boy?"

Hitomi took a deep breath.  "There was a boy in the throne room who had a message for me.  I think his name was Tylen.  He gave me the message and then left.  I read the message, and, oh, Van, these people, they're monsters, they have to be."

"Who?" Van demanded.  He wanted to know who had frightened her so much that Jon had sent a soldier to find him and tell him that something was wrong with the queen.  Van was sure his heart had stopped beating.

Hitomi realized that she still had the message clenched in her fist.  She slowly opened her hand and gave Van the message.  He read it three times before trusting himself to look at her again.

Those bastards!  

How dare they send a message to her!  They wanted him, not her!  Van regulated his breathing and clenched and unclenched his fist until he felt that he had most of his rage under control.

"They're going to try and hurt him, aren't they?" Hitomi asked quietly.  Her gaze was directed back on her son.  He was so small and so innocent, but she knew that those people were going to try and take her son from her.

"I'm not going to let them get the chance to," Van promised.

Hitomi looked at him.  "Neither am I."

"I want you to take Aidan inside and keep him there," Van ordered.  "You'll be safe there.  I'll have guards assigned to see to your protection.  I'll take care you," he promised.

Hitomi gave him a small smile but said nothing.  She went to Aidan and Van watched as she took his hand and led him inside, their son talking animatedly all the while.  Jon walked up next to Van.

"They frightened her," Van said quietly.  "They frightened her so badly that she cried."  He turned to Van and his eyes betrayed his voice.  He was raging.  "I want them found."

"What happened to her?" Jon asked and was answered by the message being shoved at him.  When he finished reading he let out a breath.  "They really mean business.  First the killings and now this.  We're going to find them," he said to Van.  "I swear it on my life.  We will find them."

Van stared at the entrance where Hitomi and Aidan had disappeared to.  "We had better find them soon," he said, "or I may just have to find them my own way and kill them myself."

That was a promise.

Well, what do you guys think?  Was it okay?  I hope so!  

Have you guys ever read any books by Christine Feehan?  I'm telling you she is the best!  I just got hooked on her books about two weeks ago, and I only have two, but they are so good!  I have the Carpathian Series!  It makes me think of a good story for Inuyasha with mating and everything, but you guys just have to check them out if you're into paranormal romance books!  They're great!!

You guys don't forget to review!  Thanks! ^_^


	4. Chapter Four

Hey guys! Whew, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the delay, but life has a way of interfering with a lot of things I want to do! This has some romance at the end, and Hitomi finally understands Van!! If you have any questions, be sure to email me or put them in the review and I'll try to answer them as best I can! Luv ya!

(888)

Title: Blessed

Author: Tevrah

Email: kmw852yahoo.com

(888)

Chapter Four

The rocking chair creaked soothingly as Hitomi rocked back and forth. Aidan was cuddled protectively to her chest sleeping peacefully. She hummed softly to herself as she watched her innocent son's face. She smoothed a lock of hair from his forehead. Getting up slowly she tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead.

When she turned to leave she saw Van watching her from the doorway. She walked to him and stood by his side as they watched their son sleep.

"He looks like an angel when he sleeps, doesn't he?" Hitomi whispered.

Van said nothing and turned to look at her. She watched him from the corner of her eye. It looked as though he was struggling with something. Then he took her by the arm and led her into the hall. He closed Aidan's door and ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

"What is it?" Hitomi asked quietly. She had never seen him do that before.

"We traced down the boy who delivered the message," Van said. "He told us that a traveler in a cloak and hood gave him the message and told him to deliver it for five coins payment."

Hitomi's forehead wrinkled in thought. "So do you think that the traveler in the cloak and hood is in charge of the rebel group?"

"I honestly don't know," Van answered. "But my guess would be, yes."

"But why would the rebels send me a message?" Hitomi asked in puzzlement. "I don't really know anything about them. Why me?"

Van sighed and his tone was weary when he spoke. "They wanted to frighten you," he said.

"It worked," she mumbled.

"They wanted to use you to get to me," Van said. "I suppose they wanted my attention diverted elsewhere for the moment."

"Tracking down the mysterious message sender?" Hitomi inquired.

Van nodded. "Damn, but I wish I knew what they were planning!"

"Don't worry," Hitomi said soothingly, "you'll get them. Good always triumphs over evil. You'll win."

"This isn't a fairy tale," Van said. "Sometimes evil does win."

"Sometimes it doesn't."

Van stared at her for a moment, then bowed his head and began to walk away.

"Milord," Hitomi called.

He stopped and turned his head around.

"Be careful," she said quietly.

He gave her a small nod and walked away. Hitomi leaned against Aidan's door and sighed. She watched his disappearing figure and his warning echoed in her ears.

_Sometimes evil does win._

(888)

For three weeks nothing happened. No fires, no murders, no anything. And for three weeks the people of Fanelia steadily grew more and more afraid. Who would be next to die, they all wondered. Who would be the next to burn?

The guards posted a bulletin in the town square. The people crowded around and read the message to one another and a shiver of fear ran through them.

_By order of the King:_

_No one is to leave the city without proper escort. No one is to be out alone at night without the proper escort. If anyone sees or hears any suspicious movement, they are to come directly to the castle gates and will be taken to the King immediately._

_Van Fanel, King of Fanelia_

What could it mean? Did they king not know who was behind the burnings? Why wasn't he doing anything about it? Surely their king who had fought in the Great War and rebuilt their kingdom would be able to find and stop these murders. Couldn't he?

The mummers began to circulate in the city. The people felt afraid and insecure. Where was their king in their time of need? He should be protecting the city, not leaving it to fend for itself.

Fear turned into hesitation and hesitation into anger. If their king wouldn't do something about the rebels, then the people would.

(888)

It was wrong.

Hitomi could feel the anger and unrest in the people. They felt lost and betrayed. She wanted to soothe their fears and knew she would have to work quickly. She undressed from her expensive clothes and dug to the bottom of her old trunk. She pulled out a peasant dress and slowly put it on. Grabbing an old cloak she settled it around her shoulders as a knock sounded on her door.

"Come," she commanded.

The door opened and Jon walked in. He bowed to her in respect.

"Close the door, Jon," she ordered.

He did as she said.

"I know you are wondering why I asked you to come from your duties in the middle of the day to speak with me," she started.

Jon nodded his head. "I was wondering, Milady," he said.

She gave him a small smile. "I need your help with something, but I would ask you to agree with my request before you hear it."

He didn't hesitate. "Of course, Milady."

This time her smile was one of relief. "Thank you. Now I would like to go into the city, please."

His face was stunned. "Milady?"

She would have laughed at his facial expression if she hadn't been in a hurry. "The people are uneasy, Jon," she said. "They fear that their king is failing them. Their fears must be put to rest now or something worse may happen."

"I understand that, Milady," he said, "but the King—"

"The King has enough to worry about without adding this matter to his weary mind," Hitomi said promptly. "And you did agree to my request. Please, Jon. I can do this."

He sighed wearily. "The King will not approve."

Hitomi smiled at him. "The King need not know."

An eyebrow shot up. "The King always knows," he said. "Somehow he always finds out what happens to everyone in his kingdom."

"Which is why I'm going to help ease the minds of his people," Hitomi answered. She walked to the door and opened it. "Now come along, Jon. This matter will be cleared up in no time at all."

He gave up. "Yes, Milady."

The two of them walked out of the castle gates with Hitomi's hood over her head and Jon's hands clasped behind his back. They walked into the middle of the square and watched as the people carried on with their daily lives.

There was a baker selling treats and bread to the women for their suppers. There was a blacksmith steadily beating away at a red-hot piece of metal. There was a cloth stand where women were gathered around to exchange bits of gossip, and their children running around the street playing with wooden swords.

And standing right in the middle of it all, Hitomi removed her hood.

"The Queen!" a man shouted.

At once everyone became quiet, even the children, and kneeled before her.

"Please," Hitomi said in a strong voice. "Please do not waste your time bowing to me. I have come to ease your minds of the troubles that have been placed on them." She took a deep breath and clasped her hands to steady their shaking. She hated being in front of crowds.

"My name is Hitomi. I have been your queen for almost four years. I have watched as you lived contently in your comings and goings. I have watched you feel safe, secure. But now your security is threatened, you fear that your safety has been compromised and that you have no hope of once more living in peace. I have come to tell you not to fear. You king has never and will never abandon you. Release your fears and trust him as you once did. Do not let these rebels take your safety from you. That is what they want. They wish to tear your allegiance from your king so that you will have no one to turn to and will fall."

"But where is our king?" a bold man asked. "Why does he not find and stop these rebels?"

"He is trying," Hitomi reassured. "He may be your king, but you also forget that he is a man. He is restricted by the limitations set upon man since the dawning of time. Do not lose heart. A king is only as great as the faith his people have in him. He will win, you shall see. Have hope and all will turn out all right."

Many people hung their heads and many nodded.

"Milady," a woman called and Hitomi turned to face her. "What can we do to help?"

Hitomi smiled at her. "If you see or hear anything that is out of the ordinary, go to your king, and your information may help him accomplish getting rid of these rebels. And never lose your faith in him. He needs it more than you know."

Mummers began to circulate once more, but this time they were filled with hope and faith that their king would lead them to victory once more.

Back at the castle, Hitomi could feel the people's renewed faith in their king and smiled. She turned to Jon. "That was great," she said enthusiastically.

Jon smiled at her, but she could tell it was strained.

"What is it?" she asked as they walked up the castle steps.

He sighed. "I'm glad you were able to ease the people's minds, but I don't like the fact that you made yourself a target."

"A target?" Hitomi asked.

"You were right when you said that the rebels were trying to turn the people against the king," Jon explained. "But I don't think the rebels are going to take kindly to the fact that you were the one to mess up their plans."

"Are you saying that I did the wrong thing?" Hitomi asked in puzzlement. "That I shouldn't have went into the city and talked to the people?"

He sighed again. "It was a good thing you did, Milady, but I just don't want it to have consequences that may affect you."

Hitomi smiled at him. "That you for your concern, Jon, and for going with me, but it was all for the good. You'll see."

Jon bowed and watched as she walked away.

There were always consequences, but what were they going to be?

(888)

Thrust…

Stab…

Block…

Parry…

Repeat…

Van concentrated on each move of his sword. He must be balanced with every slice, with every thought. He must be able to predict what will happen before it happens. He must—

He stumbled slightly and missed his invisible enemy's chest. He was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping off his skin. His hands curled into fists and his eyes closed tightly. Why couldn't he find them? Where was their base? They had to have one! Damn it! Where was it!

A slight noise made his eyes snap open. Standing in the shadows was Hitomi. She had watched him, his gracefulness, his skill…his anger. He felt lost and doubt ate at him.

The two stared at one another for a long time as thunder rumbled in the sky and lighting chased after it. Then, slowly, Hitomi turned and walked away.

Van stared after her for a long while and rain began to fall. His hot skin was cooled by the wetness and his breath began to come out in white puffs.

Slowly, he raised his sword and began to practice again.

(888)

By the time Van had finished his exercises and was dry, it was late and only candles lit the hallway to his room. He stopped before Hitomi's door and stared at it. He couldn't seem to move from in front of the door. Something was drawing him toward the room. He tried to fight it for a moment, then sighed and gave in. He opened the door and walked in.

Hitomi was standing by the bed with nothing but a housecoat on. It was tied tightly around her body and Van's mouth went dry. He clenched his fist to allow him some restraint and swiftly turned away.

"Wait," Hitomi's voice stilled him.

A rustling of fabric sounded behind him and suddenly she was standing in front of him, the door at her back.

"Why do you turn from me?" she questioned softly.

He lowered his face and several locks of hair hid his eyes from view. Gently, Hitomi placed her hands on his shoulder and slid them slowly down until they connected over his heart. It was beating fast and Hitomi concentrated.

She felt fear that he would hurt her like his father had hurt his mother when he had died. He had watched his mother whither away until she was nothing but an empty shell living on memories. He was afraid that he could have the power to hurt her that much or that she could hurt him if he allowed himself to feel for her.

Her hands slid away and tears slipped down her cheeks. "Van," she whispered.

His head rose as he looked at her. It was the first time she had ever called him by name. She slipped her arms around his neck. "Let me love you," she whispered and pressed as tightly to him as she could get. "Please."

Hunger slammed into him as he roughly grabbed her hair and crushed his mouth to hers. He couldn't force himself to run anymore.

(888)

Sweat glistened on his skin as he lay on his back. Hitomi was curled at his side like a content kitten. Self-loathing rushed through him. He had taken her roughly. Like an animal. She deserved better than that. She was too pure for that kind of treatment. How would she ever be able to look at him again?

Thinking she was asleep, Van began to get out of bed.

"Stay," Hitomi whispered.

"I should go," Van said quietly.

Hitomi wrapped her arms around his waist. "Stay with me," she whispered. "I want to sleep with my husband tonight."

Van stared at her closed eyes and slowly settled back into the bed. He gently wrapped his arms around her small form and held her close. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax. And for the first time that he could remember, he felt at peace.

To be continued…

I want to think everyone who reviewed and I hope ya'll liked the new chapter!!! Be sure to leave a review and let me know!!!

Tevrah


	5. Chapter Five

Hey guys! I'm glad everyone liked the fact that Van and Hitomi were finally getting to see that they loved each other in the last chapter! Now, this chapter is where the rebels really come into play! I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks all for the wonderful reviews!

Time Warp: No, I'm afraid Dilandau isn't in this story! The only main Esca characters in this story are Van and Hitomi! But not to worry, Dilandau is in my other story 'All For Love'!!

Sailor Hope: Hey, girl! Long time, no hear! And take all the time you need on answering the SM questions! You've already given me loads of help! I'm just now starting on the outline of the story, but the title's gonna be 'Time and Again'! It'll be AU, a rewrite of the first season! I'll tell you when I post it! Thanks for all the help and hurry and update your stories soon! I just reread 'Coming to Know You' and it got me to wondering what's gonna happen again!! Bye!

dreamingofflyingaway: (blushes) Thanks!

Well, I just answered the reviews with questions and I just had to thank dreamingofflyingaway for the compliment!! So, on with the story!!

(888)

Blessed

Author: Tevrah

Email: kmw852yahoo.com

(888)

Chapter Five

Van awoke in the strangest position. His thigh was draped over a woman's hip and he kept getting the smell of wild flowers in his nose. He looked down and saw Hitomi sleeping peacefully at his side. A small smile adorned her lips. He smoothed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

She was beautiful.

A creaking noise caused him to look away from her to the door. His son stood in the doorway with his little fists wiping at his eyes. Van smiled at him and beckoned him forward. Aidan ran to the bed and climbed in beside his mother.

Van wrapped him gently in part of the quilt and watched him fall asleep. Such love welled inside of him that he felt his eyes mist. He watched his wife and son sleep and wondered what he had done to please the gods to be gifted with such a family.

The sun was barely shining and Van didn't feel like leaving his family just yet. So with a happy heart he wrapped his arms around both of them and fell asleep once more.

A few hours later a knock sounded on the door. "Milord?"

Van sat up in bed as Hitomi and Aidan slowly woke beside him. "Yes, Jon?" he called back.

"The counselors are looking for you, Milord," Jon said. "They said that you're late for the morning meeting. Shall I tell them to cancel it?"

Van sighed. There was too much to discuss to cancel it. "No," he said. "Give me a moment and I shall be right out."

"Yes, Milord."

He began to get out of bed when a small hand on his wrist stopped him. "Milord?" Hitomi said quietly.

He turned back to Hitomi to find her with her head down. Very gently, he placed two fingers under her chin and raised her head until he could see her face. "My name is Van."

Hitomi smiled shyly at him, but he could see the happiness in her eyes. "May I kiss you good morning, Van?"

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a tender embrace. "Good morning," he whispered against her lips.

"Yucky!"

They turned they faces down to see their son with his hands over his eyes peeking at them through his fingers. They smiled at him. Van reached over and ruffled his hair.

"One day, son," he said affectionately, "you'll be wanting to kiss pretty girls, too."

Aidan shook his head back and forth so fast that his hair moved. "Nuh-uh!"

Van smiled at him again and got out of bed. He put on the clothes that he had worn last night and was aware of Hitomi watching him all the while. He could barely contain his smile when he turned back and saw her flushed skin.

He walked over and picked Aidan up and put him on his shoulder. "Can we go riding today, Papa?" Aidan giggled.

"Only if your mother comes along," Van answered and looked at Hitomi.

Her eyes sparkled when she smiled at him. "That would be nice."

"Get up and get dressed, Mama," Aidan said. "We're gonna go riding!"

Van moved his shoulder and Aidan laughed. Hitomi watched them go out the door with a light heart.

Van closed the door behind him and Aidan and set his son on his feet in front of Jon. There were questions in Jon's face, but he wisely kept them to himself.

"Me and Papa and Mama are gonna go riding, Jon!" Aidan said joyfully. "And Mama and Papa were sleeping together in the same room when I went to Mama's room this morning! And Mama and Papa kissed! It looked real yucky, but Papa says I'm gonna like kissing pretty girls too one day!"

Jon cleared his throat to keep from laughing and Van closed his eyes in exasperation. "Honestly, Aidan, you don't have to tell him everything."

"Sorry, Papa," Aidan said. The little imp didn't look sorry at all.

Jon cleared his throat and when Van looked at him he saw amusement on the other man's face. Van glared at him, daring him to say something. Jon wisely kept silent.

The bedroom door opened once more and the three turned to watch Hitomi come out. There was a blush on her cheeks confirming that she had heard her son's speech. She cleared her throat and curtsied. "Good morning, Jon," she said quietly.

Jon bowed. "Good morning, Milady."

Before anyone could say anything else Aidan's bedroom door opened and Nana Boa rushed out. She spotted Aidan and had to lean against the door for support. "The gods be praised!"

The three adults watched in amusement as Nana Boa rushed to the small boy and pulled him to her bosom. She curtsied as best she could with the squirming boy in her arms and turned back to Aidan's room.

"Don't forget," Aidan called from over Nana Boa's shoulder. "You promised, Papa!"

Van nodded to him with a smile as the door closed shut. Jon bowed to them and turned to walk away. Van grabbed Hitomi's hand and brought it to his lips. She smiled at him and watched as he walked away.

Her day was going great.

(888)

Van was in good spirits. That is, he was until he arrived for the meeting with his council. Once Van assured them that no, he wasn't sick, no, he wasn't dying, and no, he wasn't doing something illegal, his day started to go downwind.

His council was handpicked, and they didn't fuss over him overly much and they didn't try to make decisions without his approval, but being that he was the king and all, the council tended to worry over nothing sometimes.

Van was truly proud of his council, else he wouldn't have picked them when Fanelia was rebuilt. He just wished they would lighten up a little sometimes. Not every action is going to make a reaction of another war.

Sometimes you have to follow instincts, just like when in a battle. You have to choose the course of action that will grant you victory with the least amount of pain and blood.

"Milord?"

Van was snapped from his thoughts at Jon's voice. "Yes, Jon?"

"Milord, now that we've established that you're not at death's door," Jon said with a small smile, "we must talk about the rebels."

"Apparently they've gone into hiding," Dylen said. "The question would be why. Their identities are safely hidden." He gave a bland smile. "No offense to anyone here, but finding who these murderers are hasn't been our luck. Why would they go into hiding now? What has pushed them to do so?"

Van sighed. "I'm not sure, but my gut is telling me that we haven't seen the end of them. They're planning something. Something big. The real question is when."

The table was silent for a few moments while each man thought over what their king had said.

Bartoy cleared his throat. "Perhaps it would be prudent to double the guards, Milord, for the protection of you and Her Majesty and the prince. Only to be on the safe side of things."

Van narrowed his eyes. "Do you think they would be stupid enough to try and steal my family?" he asked in a low voice.

The council looked at him. They had never heard such anger in their king's voice before.

"For what they have done to my people, I would gladly have them killed," he said in a furious voice. "But if they touch my family, I would kill them myself."

"You must calm your emotions, Van," Tyiou said calmly. "You will be of no help in tracking these rebels down if you do not have a cleared mind. Remember that."

Van took a deep breath to control his rage. Just the thought of one of those murdering bastards—

He expelled the breath and found himself under better control. He mustn't think of such things. Those thoughts would only serve to cloud his mind and his concentration. He looked at his council with clear eyes once more.

"Dylen," he said, "I want you to really start bearing down on whomever it is that gives you your information. I want these rebels found. I don't care what it takes."

Dylen nodded.

"Bartoy, go to the library or the monastery and look over each scroll that you can find of the ancient burnings of Gaea. I want even an estimated guess of what their next move might be."

Bartoy quickly nodded.

"Jon," Van looked to his friend. "I want my family safe. Nothing is to happen to them. No harm is to fall on them. I don't care how many guards it takes. Keep my family safe. Is that understood?"

Jon nodded and bowed. "Of course, Milord. I shall see to the doubling of the guards at once." He walked out of the room to see to his duty.

"I want these rebels found," Van stated to his remaining council once again. "Find them."

The men nodded at him and Van dismissed them.

When the last member had filed out, Van leaned back in his chair wearily. He cleared his mind to control his emotions. But without meaning it to, the memory of Hitomi the night before came back to him. A smile graced his lips as he remembered turning to her again and again in the night. His smile widened even more when he remembered waking to have Hitomi's hands sliding down his chest.

A throat cleared. "Your Majesty."

Van opened his eyes to find a soldier bowing to him. "Yes?" Van asked.

The soldier handed him a small piece of folded paper, then bowed and walked away.

Van looked down at he paper in dread, and then slowly opened it. To his relief he found childish scrawl on the paper.

_WE lEFt wiThoUt ya! ComE and find Us!_

_MaMa and AidaN_

Van smiled at his son's unruly handwriting. He got up and put the paper into his pocket. He walked out the throne room door with a smile on his face. He had just saddled his horse when a breathless solider interrupted him.

The soldier bowed quickly. "You must come, Milord! There's been another fire set to one of the western fields! It's burning so quickly that half the field is afire!"

Van cursed under his breath and told the soldier to lead the way. He would have to make it up to Hitomi and Aidan. Right now he had work to do.

(888)

Hitomi watched with amusement as Aidan raced through the open field chasing after butterflies of different shapes, sizes, and colors. His shirt wasn't tucked in, his hair was even more unruly than ever, and he was absolutely adorable. He fell, but was up again before Hitomi could even move.

Aidan ran to his mother's side and plopped down beside her. "When's papa coming?" he asked.

Hitomi smoothed his hair back. "I don't know," she answered.

"He's gonna come, though. Right, Mama?" Aidan asked.

Hitomi bit her lip searching for the right words. "You know that your papa is a very important person, don't you?" she asked.

Aidan nodded and his hair flew in front of his eyes again.

"Well, sometimes," Hitomi started, smoothing away his hair again, "even though he wants to spend all of his time with us, he can't. He'll be called away to help his people, our people. Do you understand?"

Aidan nodded solemnly. "Papa has to help the people because it's his job." He suddenly jumped up. "I'm gonna be just like papa when I grow up!"

And with that he was off again.

Hitomi smiled at her son's retreating form and lay back on the soft grass, closing her eyes. It was a beautiful day. Sudden fear gripped her so tightly that her eyes flew open and she clutched at her chest. She was suddenly feeling so very afraid, but why? Then she realized what it was and her eyes widened.

It wasn't her fear she was feeling.

She jumped to her feet and raced off. "Aidan!" Her strong legs quickly covered the ground and she found herself in the Fanelian forest. Where was he? "Aidan!"

Panic was gripping her so tightly that she was having trouble breathing. Not looking where she was going, she rammed full speed into a hard chest and would have fallen if strong arms hadn't caught her. She slowly raised her eyes until she found herself staring at a masked face.

"Hello, Your Grace."

(888)

Van was bone-tired. Darkness had just fallen and the fire had been put out. But over half of the trading crops had been burned and a few villagers had been injured with serious burns. When was it all going to end? He trudged his way to the throne room where he knew that the council would want an immediate update.

He walked into the room to find several soldiers gathered there. Confusion and dread settled in his stomach as he walked to them. They noticed him and bowed. Fear bloomed when he a man stepped forward. It was Wells, the stable master.

"Wells?" Van said. "What is going on?"

Wells twisted his cap in his hands and looked at the floor. "I-it w-was l-late, Milord, a-and H-her M-majesty and t-the p-p-prince h-hadn't r-returned, s-s-so I-I w-went l-looking f-for t-them and-and I-I j-just f-found t-their h-horses." Wells gulped loudly and held out a piece of paper to Van. "T-this w-was t-tacked on-on the s-saddle."

Van slowly took the paper and opened it. Please, dear gods, let him be wrong.

_To the infidel king of a once great land,_

_Your reign is coming to an end. At first we thought only to take the little prince, but her majesty proved to be such an…encouraging target. If you ever want to see your family again, infidel king, you will abdicate the throne so that a more worthy king may heal this land._

_Dragons, Puritans of Fanelia_

Van's roar echoed off the palace walls.

To Be Continued…

Well, what did you guys think? Be sure to let me know, now, okay? Thanks!

Tevrah


	6. Chapter Six

Well, here's chapter six! I really hope you guys enjoy it! I guess you could say this chapter has a bit of drama or angst in it! But the next chapter or the chapter after that will defiantly have some action! Promise!

Review thanks goes to:

Lavinia1, snow blossoms**('goodness gracious Charlie brown'…that just cracked me up!! )**, Inda, daisy31, dreamingofflyingaway**(I absolutely love your reviews! You just get so into it! Thanks! )**, f-zelda**(Don't worry, I'm gonna update my other stories as soon as possible! I promise! But first I'm gonna finish this one, then work on All For Love and Coming Home!)**, RiverDolphin, Bisexual Pygmy, laloner.

Thanks!! You guys are the BEST!!

(888)

Blessed

Author: Tevrah

Email: kmw852yahoo.com

(888)

Chapter Six

They had been moving for hours. Hitomi had long since stopped trying to figure out where they were going. It was dark and Aidan had finally fallen asleep in her lap. Hitomi's arms tightened around him to help keep him warm.

The night was cold and she shivered. Suddenly a heavy cloak dropped around her shoulders and she looked up quickly to see the masked man beside her. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she felt him staring at her and turned away.

Her face was forced back as the man gripped her chin tightly and turned her to him. Then, just as abruptly, he turned her loose. Her chin was stinging from his harsh grip, but she turned her attention to Aidan and didn't look back.

An hour later Hitomi was jerked awake as the horse she was riding came to a sudden stop. Aidan was wide awake and staring around with huge eyes. Hitomi hugged him reassuringly and he pressed his face into her chest.

There were at least a hundred different tents with campfires in front of them. Men were coming out of the tents with swords strapped to their sides and evil in their eyes. Hitomi heard the masked man dismount, but she paid him no mind. No wonder Van was having such a hard time finding the campground. It was completely obscured from view on all sides, surrounded by the forest.

The masked man turned her attention by grabbing her waist and gently setting her on the ground. Why was he being so nice to her? Hitomi held Aidan as tightly as she could as two men grabbed her and led her to a tent in the middle of the campground.

The tent was smaller than the rest, but it was warm. Hitomi was thankful for that.

"Now don't go tryin' to escape, Your Grace," one of the men said mockingly, then slowly looked her over from top to bottom, his gaze lingering where it shouldn't. "You'd never make it out in one piece."

Hitomi ignored him and with a slight huff, he turned and the two men left. Hitomi tenderly put Aidan on his feet, but he grabbed her legs in fear. She knelt down to his level and kissed his forehead. "It'll be all right," she whispered. "I promise."

"I wanna go home, Mama," Aidan whispered back. "I wanna see Papa."

Hitomi hugged him and blinked the tears back from her eyes. "I know, baby, I know. We'll see your papa soon. All right?"

She felt him nod against her chest and she swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. She sat down and pulled him into her lap, softly humming a lullaby to him for comfort. Feeling him relax, she silently willed him to sleep and a minute later he was fast asleep.

She held him close and allowed her own eyes to close. Only Van could save them now.

(888)

The sun was just beginning to rise, stretching its numerous fingers across the land. But in the Fanelia Castle, the occupants had already been up for a long time. The king and his council had been running all over the kingdom searching for the queen and prince. The servants were rushing about, fear in every step.

That is what Jon, Captain of the Guard, walked upon as he entered the castle in the early morning light. Men and women hurried to get out of his way as he made his way to the throne room. The doors opened and he found the king and his council all pacing the room.

Van turned toward him and there was a combination of pain, fear, and rage in his eyes. "Where have you been?" Van roared.

Jon raised an eyebrow, bowed low, and answered. "I was watching the countryside in case the rebels tried to start another fire. What, if I may ask, is going on, Milord?"

Van sighed and sunk into a chair wearily. "Their gone," he croaked.

Jon turned his bewildered gaze to Dylen. "Who's gone?"

Dylen sighed and handed him a note. Jon silently read it and his breathing quickened. "Oh, no," he whispered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I knew she shouldn't have gone out there."

"Gone where?"

Jon opened his eyes to find Van's narrowed gaze on him. He licked his lips nervously. "The day before yesterday," he started out slowly, "Her Majesty asked me to accompany her to the village. She said that she had heard about the people's rising unease and mistrust. She told me that she wanted to ease their fears. It was amazing, Milord. She just talked to them, and they listened to her every word. When we returned to the palace, she was in good spirits, but I was worried. I told her that the rebels might be angry with her for ruining their plans of placing mistrust in their king and come after her. She just smiled and walked away. I swear, Milord, if I had known something like his would have happened, I would have made sure she didn't go. She just wanted to help so badly, that I couldn't refuse her request."

Van clenched his fists and took a deep breath to steady his rage. He would deal with Jon when he was more in control, right now he had to talk to the villagers to see if anyone had seen or heard anything helpful.

"Go to the village," Van ordered, "see if anyone saw or heard anything, anything at all. Now."

The council did as they were told and filed out quickly. "I'm truly sorry," Jon said before he too slipped out.

Van wearily sank back down and buried his face in his hands. Dear gods, where was his family?

(888)

Hitomi shivered and opened her eyes as the wind blew through the tent flaps and surrounded her. Aidan moaned in her arms and she gently rubbed his arms. They were both so cold. She knew it would heat up later on in the day, but the nights and mornings in Fanelia were extremely cold.

The flaps of the tent opened and a man stepped inside. Hitomi's arms tightened around Aidan as she looked at the man's face and found that it was the same masked man from the night before. He was holding a blanket and jacket in his arms.

They stared at one another for a long minute, then the man reached down and pulled Hitomi to her feet. Aidan woke up at the sudden movement.

"Mama?" he whispered sleepily. "I'm so cold."

Hitomi held him as close as she could, but the both of them were shivering. "I know, baby," she whispered back.

"Where's Papa?" he asked.

Hitomi looked at the masked man who was watching them with interest. "We'll see him soon," she promised.

The masked man stared at her a moment longer, then slowly held out the blanket and jacket. Hitomi gently put Aidan on the ground and he immediately attached himself to her legs. She took the jacket and put it on, then she grabbed the blanket and knelt down and wrapped it around Aidan's small body. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she picked him back up.

During it all, Hitomi felt the stare of the man and fought the urge to shiver. Finally, she turned to look at him and straightened to her most regal bearing. "Where are we?" she demanded.

The man cocked his head.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

The man stayed silent.

"Why were we taken?"

Silence. Then the man walked forward and stopped just as their toes were touching. He was taller than her and Hitomi had to lean her head back to look at him.

"Why won't you show yourself?" she whispered.

"As you wish," the man whispered back and slowly took his mask off.

Hitomi gasped in horror as she stared into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "No!"

(888)

Van walked into the throne room and went straight to the window overlooking the village. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood silently. The council waited patiently, knowing he needed a moment in silence.

Van turned and stared at his council but just as he was about to speak, he noticed something. "Where's Jon?" he asked quietly.

Bartoy shrugged. "We don't know, Your Majesty. We have guards out looking for him, but no one has seen a trace of him for several hours."

Van sighed and rubbed a hand down his face wearily. "He'll turn up," he said. "He always does." He faced his council, still as stone. "At the present moment, it has been almost an entire day since my wife and son were kidnapped. There have been no leads, no clues of any kind." He took a deep breath. "I know that by this time most are beginning to believe that they are dead, but I do not. I will not believe that until I am able to touch their lifeless bodies. Am I clear?"

The council nodded.

"Good," Van said. "In that case I have an announcement to make. If my family are not found before the third moon, I will abdicate my throne."

The council immediately objected. "But, Sire…!"

Van held his hand up for silence. "No buts, Dylen. Ruling my country has been my duty. I have been doing it since I was five years of age. But my family is my life, my heart. If I must, I will spend the rest of my life hunting for them.

"You have all been my guides for ruling this kingdom. All of the priceless advice that you have given me over the years has helped me in so many ways. It has been an honor to be your king. But it has been a privilege to be your friend, and I thank you."

Then, slowly, he turned and walked out the doors.

(888)

Hitomi shook her head to deny it. "No," she repeated.

Jon's blue eyes sparkled in amusement at her reaction. He stepped back a step and bowed low. "Afraid so, Your Grace," he said mockingly.

Fury made her shake. "How could you?" she shouted. "How could you! Aidan trusted you! I trusted you! Van trusted you!"

His handsome face contorted in rage. He grabbed her arm in a painful grip and jerked her to him so hard that Aidan was squished between them. "Do not speak to me of that infidel king! He is nothing!"

Fury glittered in her eyes as she answered him. "Van is a great king. He is kind and listens to his people, puts his people first. He does not murder, lie, or cheat. He responds with honor to whatever is thrown his way." She wretched her arm from his grasp and stood up as tall as she could. "So do not speak to me of infidels. The only infidel I see is the one standing before me."

Jon grabbed her hair so hard that she have a small cry of pain. Aidan whimpered against her neck. That small sound seemed to pull Jon back to reality and he released Hitomi. She backed away until she felt the back of the tent rubbing against her.

"You have a lot of spirit," Jon said quietly. "I respected that you risked your own safety to calm the people. You are a true queen. Once this is all over, perhaps you will continue being queen."

Hitomi tightened her jaw to withhold a shutter of repulsion at his unspoken suggestion. "I am and shall remain the queen. My husband will find us. The true king will destroy you."

Jon cocked his head at her and smiled. "You have much to learn, Your Grace." And with that he was gone.

Hitomi fell to the ground and moaned.

"Mama?" Aidan said. "When's Papa coming?"

She rocked him back and forth, for both of their comfort. "Soon," she promised. "Very soon."

(888)

At midday, Jon returned to the tent with two men. Hitomi looked up at him from her place on the floor. He motioned to the two men and they went to her and put her on her feet. Then without warning, one of the men jerked Aidan from her arms. Aidan began to scream.

"NO!" Hitomi screamed. She tried to run to her son, but the other man grabbed her. "NO!"

The man forced her outside and Hitomi watched in sheer terror as the man holding her son put him on the ground in the middle of the campsite. Tears began to run down her cheek as Aidan screamed her name over and over. She struggled as had as she could, but the man only tightened his grip on her.

Jon went to stand in front of Aidan's small trembling form. He withdrew a glowing pink pendant and held it up for all to see. Hitomi continued struggling. "No, please! I beg you! Leave him alone! Please!"

"I must see," Jon said. He began to swing the pendant back and forth. "Reveal. Reveal his true form."

The pendant swung back and forth, back and forth, picking up speed as an invisible wind began to blow. Hitomi's screams were drowned out by the hard-blowing wind and she watched in horror as the wind surrounded Aidan and picked him up into the air.

Suddenly a bright light burst forth and everyone shaded their eyes. Aidan's arms were forced to spread wide and a pain grew in his back. He screamed for his mother and father as small white wings burst from his back. The pain was so great for his small body that he immediately passed out.

The wind died down and Aidan was dropped to the ground. Jon looked at his bloody wings and roared in rage. He withdrew his sword and stalked forward.

During the incident the man had loosened his hold and Hitomi and she slipped from his grasp, running to her child. She got there right before Jon and fell atop Aidan's small bloody form.

Jon slowly lowered his sword to point at the ground. "Do not protect him," he said in controlled fury. "He is one of them. Just like his bastard father!"

Hitomi said nothing. She couldn't. Fear made her throat close up and tears streamed down her face as she lay atop her unconscious son. She was trembling so hard that her teeth were chattering.

In anger, Jon threw down the pendant and stomped away. The pendant landed beside Hitomi and without out thought she grasped in her fist. She held tightly to her son and the pendant and two men jerked her up and pushed her back inside the tent. She landed on her side and shielded Aidan from more harm.

She slowly sat up and cradled her son close. She felt the blood on his back and moaned. She took a deep trembling breath and closed her eyes. She had never healed anyone before, but her grandmother had. Hitomi knew she was nowhere near as powerful as her grandmother and mother, but she had to try.

At first nothing happened, then a strange energy began to flow through her and in her mind Hitomi could see the damage done to Aidan. She slowly healed every inch of his back and his wings withdrew from sight. Then the energy disappeared and she slumped to the ground, spent of power and strength.

When she opened her eyes, Aidan was staring at her, but his face was blurry. She blinked her eyes quickly and her focus improved a bit. Aidan was crying silently and her heart broke all over again. She held him close and rocked him comfortably. They had to get out of there, but she didn't know how. All she knew was that they had to leave. Tonight.

She felt Aidan's tears on her skin and made a silent vow. Nothing would ever harm her child again. Never again would he have to suffer. She was getting them out of there. Or she was going to die trying.

To be continued…

Well, what did you guys think? There should be about one or two more chapters left and then this story will be finished! I hope you guys were surprised when I revealed the rebel leader!

Be sure to check out my bio. I have some new story ideas posted and some story updates and I would love to know what you think! Oh, and be sure to leave a review! Luv ya!

Tevrah


	7. Chapter Seven

Okay, I'm sorry that this fic is late and all, but I have an EXCELLENT excuse!!  I had a horrible stomach virus!!  It was just awful!!  I never want to be sick again!! UGH!  I had a fever, throwing up, and the whole enchilada!!!  And I don't believe I will ever eat cookie dough again for as long as I live!!!  But that's a different story!  So please forgive the lateness, but it was necessary!  I have this little code I guess you could say and this is how it is:

Work complete=free time=fanfics/stuff

Now since I was sick, I didn't get much work completed, so you guys understand what I mean!!!

Well, thanks for all of the reviews!  I love all of them!!  I really do!!

(888)

Blessed

Chapter Seven

Author: Tevrah

Email: kmw852yahoo.com

(888)

Chapter Seven

Night had fallen fast.  Fires were lit in the camp and once again the air became freezing cold.  Hitomi wrapped Aidan in the jacket that she had worn that morning and waited for the right moment.

The guard to the tent had changed twice.  One guard in the morning, and one guard at midday.  Hitomi figured that another guard would be stationed for the night.  She was right.  She watched as the shadows of two men hung together for a moment, then one shadow walked off and the other took his place by the tent entrance.

Hitomi took a deep breath and closed her eyes in concentration.  She grasped the pendant tightly in her joined hands and waited for the burst of energy.  It came slowly at first, and then steadily grew until Hitomi felt it flowing through every part of her body.

She let out the breath she had been holding and searched the atmosphere for the guard's mind.  She slowly entered it and shuddered at the images she found.  He was wondering how he could have her without his boss finding out.

In one swift push, she immobilized him.  He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think.  She opened her eyes and sighed in relief.  It had worked.

She picked Aidan up and silently walked to the tent flap.  The man didn't even blink.  She saw a dagger at his waist and reached over and grasped it tightly in her fist.  Fear made her heart pound loudly and she was afraid that someone might be able to hear it if they were quiet enough.

Holding Aidan tightly, she crept in the shadows of the camp.  Some men were around campfires, playing games of chance and gambling.  Their laughter was loud and seemed to echo in the night.  She made it to the edge of the forest and stopped to catch her breath.

Her arms were shaking as shifted Aidan into a better position.  She took a deep breath and it turned into a puff of air when she let it out.  Slowly, cautiously she crept into the forest and began to run.  She ran and ran, branches hitting her in the face and arms, leaving cuts on her delicate skin.

She didn't know where she was, and didn't care.  All she kept hearing was her mind telling her to run and to not look back.  It was a while before her legs gave out and she fell to her knees in weariness.  She panted heavily and cold sweat poured off her skin.  Her arms were had numbed long ago, but somehow Aidan had remained in her hold.

A snap sounded behind her and she turned blindly.  She looked around in a slight panic, but there was nothing.  She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and silently berated herself for scaring so easily.  The rebels couldn't have known that she had left yet.  Could they?

She bit her lip as her mind wound itself around that worry.  She couldn't remember how long ago she had left the camp, but it didn't seem like that long at all.  Cautiously, she turned and began to move again at a more sedate pace.  She just couldn't keep running.  Her legs were shaking from the strain as it was.

She traveled for as long as she could, but it was not more than a few minutes later when she had to sit against a tree and force herself to breathe.  She set Aidan down beside her and saw by his peaceful face that he was sleeping.  She closed her eyes and thanked the gods for that small mercy.

She came awake with a start.  She looked around, her eyes darting every which way wildly.  Something was wrong.  She shouldn't have stopped.  She glanced at Aidan and saw that he was still sleeping.  She slowly stood up, having to brace her weight against the tree trunk for support.

Strong arms wrapped around her middle and she was pulled against a hard chest.  "Hello, Majesty," a slimy voice said. 

Hitomi struggled, but the man didn't budge.  She brought her heel down as hard as she could and cried out in pain as she connected with a hard shinbone.  She was thrown to the ground as the man gave a grunt of pain.  She was slapped hard against the face and saw spots.

"Yer a high-an'-mighty bitch, ain't cha?" the voice spit out hatefully.  "Ya wouldn't even give a fella' such as meself nothin' but a dirty glance, would ya?"

He grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her to his face.  Her lips were crushed against her teeth painfully as his mouth descended upon hers.  He threw her back and the breath was knocked out of her.  She felt hands groping along her chest and began to struggle again.

She wavered into unconsciousness and back as she was rewarded another slap.  Not really thinking, but completely panicking as she heard her dress being torn, she brought her knee up as hard as she could and was immensely satisfied when she heard him give a loud cry of pain as she connected with his groin.

He rolled off of her and staggered to his feet.  Hitomi knew she only had precious seconds and frantically groped for the dagger in her dress.  Her hand clasped the hilt as man drew his own knife.  She looked at it in fear, then up to the man's face that was twisted with hate and rage.

He lunged at her and she sidestepped as quickly as she could, but not fast enough as she felt a slice of pain at her side.  Almost blindly, she raised the dagger in the air and brought it down.  It buried itself into the man's back.  He arched back and shouted in pain.  She jerked the dagger out and brought it down again and again until the man fell to the ground and didn't move.

She left the dagger buried in his back as she stared numbly at his body.  Bile rose in her throat as her mind comprehended what had happened.  An agonized cry escaped and tears fell down her cheeks.  A small whimper sounded through the haze surrounding her and she turned to find Aidan's terrified eyes looking at her. 

She reached out to him, but saw the blood on her hands and stopped.  She wiped the blood on her dress as best she could and crawled over to him.  He immediately buried his face in her chest and began to cry.  Tremors overtook his small body and Hitomi wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could and tried to absorb his pain and fear as best she could.

Her mind began to work.  If this man had found them, did that mean there were others on the way?  How much time did they have for Hitomi to find a hiding place before the rebels found them?  Fear spurred her into action and she picked Aidan up once more and took off running.

Her side was burning where the man had cut her and her face hurt as well.  She had to find a hiding place.  She had to get her and Aidan to safety.  It was their only chance.  She ran for an hour before she collapsed.  Aidan cried out as they fell and Hitomi tried to cushion his fall.  She landed on her back with Aidan clutched to her chest.

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth against the pain.  Her legs were cramping and she felt completely paralyzed.  Aidan crawled to her head and sat beside her.

"Mama?" he whispered fearfully.  When she didn't answer he cried out, "Mama!"

"Hush, baby," she whispered painfully.  "Reach into my dress and get the stone."

He did as he was told and stared at the stone in fear. 

"I want you to concentrate really hard," she told him.  She felt tears well up in her eyes at what she was going to ask him to do, but if she could get him to safety, then all would be well.  "I want you to make your wings come out," she said.

"But it hurts, Mama," Aidan whimpered.  He never wanted to feel that kind of pain again.

"It won't hurt this time," his mother promised.  "Trust me, Aidan.  It won't hurt this time."

Aidan nodded warily.  He didn't want to let his wings out again, but he would do it for his mama.  He felt a hand on top of his and saw his mama's hand covering the stone he held.

"Concentrate," she whispered.

Aidan closed his eyes and did as he was told. 

Hitomi held his hand tightly and felt a pressure building along her back.  It slowly grew and grew until it was a blinding pain that had her crying out.  Suddenly she felt as though her skin was being pulled apart and she screamed in pain.  Her eyes closed and blackness engulfed her.

Aidan stared at his mama in terror.  Why wasn't she moving?  She had to wake up.  He shook her gently.  "Mama?"  She didn't move.  He shook her harder.  "Mama!  Wake up!" 

After a while he gave up.  She wasn't going to wake up.  Tears fell down his cheeks.  He had killed his mama.  "I'm sorry, Mama!  Please come back!"

In sheer fright, Aidan turned from his unmoving mother and ran.  His wings got snagged on branches, but he just kept running until he ran out of the forest and off of a cliff.  He began to fall, but his wings spread wide and lifted him higher and higher. 

He clutched the pendant in his hand as a mysterious wind began to blow him to the south.  He felt soft hands cup his face and dry his tears.  His mother's voice floated in his mind.

_Find your papa.  He'll make it right.  He'll make it go away.  Find your papa._

"Okay, Mama," he whimpered.  "I'll find Papa.  He'll make it better."

He flapped his wings as if he had been doing it all of his life and floated along as the wind continued to blow.  Time was lost as forest and water flew by, but by the time he saw the Fanelian flag waving from the tallest tower of the castle, the sun was slowly rising.

He was so tired that all he wanted to do was sleep, but he had to find his papa first.  He had promised his mama that he would and he wasn't going to let her down.  He flew over the stone wall and the wind slowly drew away.  He began to fall and flapped his wings frantically.  He landed in a heap on a dirt ground and the last thing he heard was his father's voice.

(888)

Fear overwhelmed him.

Van couldn't think, couldn't breathe.  He couldn't do anything except worry.  His son, his precious son, was laying in the hospital bed with bandages all around his body.  Who could harm such an innocent child?  Why?  Were the father's sins so terrible that they would do this to his son?

He thought back to that heart-stopping instant when he had saw Aidan falling from the sky in the marketplace.  He had been questioning the people himself when a mysterious wind had surrounded him and had literally drug him to the center of the town.

Everything had happened so fast.  He had seen Aidan falling, but wasn't fast enough to catch him.  Aidan had hit the ground with a horrifying finality that had Van clutching his chest.  He had turned Aidan over and saw the bruises and scratches along his small body and didn't move for a complete minute.

People had surrounded them and their mummers had goaded him into action.  He had picked Aidan up and run all the way to the hospital wing of the hospital.  That had been hours ago and Van hadn't left his son's side since.

He looked so small and breakable in that little bed and it made Van want to weep.  His gaze shifted to the small pink stone on the table beside the bed.  Aidan had been clutching it in his hand.  What was it?  Why did he have it?

Curiosity overcame him and Van reached over and grabbed the stone.  A surge of power rushed through him and left him gasping for air.  What in Gaea—

"Papa?"

Van looked at Aidan.

"Don't let him get me, Papa.  Don't let him hurt me again."

"Don't let who?" Van whispered softly.  Please, he thought, please let him know.

"…Jon…Don't let him hurt us no more."  Tears slipped down Aidan's cheeks.

Van froze.  No, it couldn't be.  Jon was his friend.  Jon would never-- 

It all clicked into place and the truth was so staggering that Van had to steady himself against the table.  Rage filled him, but his son's next words turned his blood to ice.

"I'm sorry, Papa.  I killed Mama."  Sobs were racking his small body.  "She wasn't moving and she was bleeding and she screamed.  I'm sorry, Papa.  I'm sorry."

Van reached down and cradled his son against his chest as Aidan slipped once more into unconsciousness.  Van laid his son back on the bed gently and covered him up.  He got up and began to walk blindly.  He made it to the door before he collapsed to his knees.

It couldn't be.  No.  No!  Hitomi couldn't be dead.  In the past four years since their marriage, she and Aidan had become his world.  Please dear gods, no!

Tears slipped down his cheeks, and for the first time since he was five years old, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, cried.

To be continued…

Well, what did you guys think?  Let me know!  Thanks!  About one more chapter should do it!  It'll probably be long, but if I decide to split it, then it'll take two more chapters!!

Love ya'll!

Tevrah


	8. Chapter Eight

Hey everybody!! This is—sadly—the last chapter to this story!! I'm sad and glad at the same time! I'll be placing my attentions on my other stories now. And just in case ya'll forgot, my other stories are All For Love and Coming Home. Both are Action/Romance!! But like I've explained, my writing depends on my homeschool work, so cross your fingers!!

Review Thanks:

Inda: Thanks for your reviews!! They're so great!! And to answer your question, no, Hitomi is not a draconian. See, in the last chapter, she knew that if Aidan had to go through the pain of releasing his wings again, that he wouldn't stay conscious so she used what little energy she had left and combined it with the pendant to take his pain and make it her own. But, no, she isn't a draconian.

Ashra: First off just let me say that I like your penname! It's unusual and I love it!! Second, let me thank you for your review!! And yes, I'm gonna update my other fics soon! Promise!

Supergirl6: Thanks for your review! As for your question…read and find out!! MUWAHH!!

Icicle7: Thanks for your review!! And I'm feeling much better thank goodness!!! J

Fireangel621: Thanks for your review!! And like I told supergirl6, read and find out!!

Daisy31: Here's the next chapter that will answer all of your questions!!! Thanks for your review!!

Bisexual pgmie: Thanks for the review and here's the chapter that will answer your question!!

Dreamingofflyingaway: I just love your reviews!!! (chuckles) Here's the chapter that you get to beat up Jon!! Have fun!!

Sailor Hope: You are so sweet!! And thanks for the reviews!! And update your stories soon!!! I just love them!!

Lilanimeluva04: Here's the next chapter!! I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for the review!

Merlyn1382: Great name!! And thanks for the review!!

Crescentmoon-cat: I'm so glad you were surprised about it being Jon and all!! Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter!!!

Madpostman: Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter!!!!! Enjoy!!!

You guys are just great!! And if you're wondering, I just thanked the ones who reviewed chapter seven!! Thanks for the support and reviews!!

(888)

Blessed

Author: Tevrah

(888)

Chapter Eight

It wasn't supposed to have happened this way.

Jon wet his lips in agitation. None of this was supposed to have happened. If she had stayed where he had put her, then she never would have gotten hurt. He would have protected her. Why didn't she see that?

He was going to take her away from that cursed husband and child of hers. He was going to save her from a life of shame. He would have taken care of her far better than some infidel could ever hope to. Why did she run?

He gently trailed his fingertips down Hitomi's serene face. Her breathing was shallow and barely discernable. He wet the washcloth in the bowl of warm water on the floor and wiped the blood from her face. Bruises marred her once perfect complexion and dried blood was wiped away to reveal pale skin.

He had found her at the edge of the woods. She had almost escaped him. Her dress had been torn and her side had been bleeding for hours. He had at first thought her to be dead. But when he had picked her up, she had given a small moan of pain and he had tried to be as gentle as possible as he carried her back to the camp.

He had stripped her and seen to her wounds. He allowed no one else to see to her. He clearly couldn't trust the idiots in his employment having seen the man in the woods with the knife protruding from his back. If she had not have killed him, Jon would have had to seen to the pleasure himself.

Her face grimaced in pain and she moaned in discomfort. He caressed her face and she tried to move from his touch, but he grabbed her chin and kept her still.

It wouldn't do to have her thinking she could keep getting her way. She would learn in time that she didn't have a say in anything. He was in charge. He chose whether or not she could speak, eat, or sleep.

He continued dressing her wounds calmly and efficiently. He knew he didn't have a lot of time left before Van would come after him. He was sure that the little brat had found his way home by now and was crying on his papa's shoulder.

Which suited him fine. It saved him from having to stomach the sight of that…creature any longer. A smile flittered across Jon's face as he thought of Van's expression when he found out he had been betrayed. He wished he could have seen it. It would have been a moment to treasure.

Jon wrapped Hitomi's body in a thick blanket and began to tenderly wash her hair. It was so knotted and dirty. Nothing at all what a queen's hair should look like.

He closed his eyes and remembered the first time he had seen her beautiful face. It had been the day after the wedding and she had walking into the dining hall and a hush had fallen over the room. Being a soldier he had kept his face calm and he had bowed to her. But his heart had been beating so fast and loud he was sure someone had heard it.

That was the day when he had decided that instead of dreaming about restoring Fanelia to its rightful greatness, he would do it. And he had. It had taken three years for his plans to be put into action, but he was proud of the work he had accomplished.

He had started simply. He made fires in the fields to get their attention, but that had proved to not be big enough. So he had slowly escalated until the family in the cottage. He hadn't wanted to kill those people, but that was the price of war. Innocents died in the name of freedom.

He patted her hair dry and dreamed of what a glorious future Fanelia would now have because of him, because he had dared to turn a dream into reality. And it would be a reality. He would see to it personally. Tonight, directly as the sun set behind the trees, the end would begin, and all of his planning would be revealed.

He looked at Hitomi once more and sadly shook his head. If only she had understood. If only she had tried to see things the way he did. But she had refused. She had run from the truth, from him. So now he had no choice. Slowly, he leaned down next to her and inhaled her scent.

"I would have loved you," he whispered. "But now you have to die."

(888)

Van's eyes were dry and they were filled with rage. He stomped into the throne room with one thing on his mind: murder. He had already planned over a hundred different ways of killing Jon.

One thing he knew for certain was that Jon would die slowly and painfully.

The counsel jumped to their feet as the doors slammed closed behind him. They took a tentative step back as they looked at him. He was shaking for his anger.

"Milord," Dylen said quietly. "How is the little prince?"

Van took a deep breath before answering. "The healers say he will be fine. He just needs time to rest and heal."

"Has he said anything?" Tyiou asked. The old man's eyes were filled with concern.

Van clenched and unclenched his fists. "Oh, yes," he said quietly, "my son told me plenty. My son told me that my most trusted captain and friend has been plotting against me for who knows how long. My son told me that he was in pain because of the trust I placed wrongly. My son told me that my wife is dead." His voice broke and he closed his eyes to fight the fresh tears.

Shocked silence settled in the room. The counsel members turned to one another in helplessness. The queen was dead? It couldn't be! And Jon…no, they didn't want to believe it. Yet, they didn't have a choice. Without Jon present, the evidence was heavy against him, and though the prince was but a small boy, he wouldn't lie about something like that.

"What are we going to do?" Bartoy asked no one in particular. For all of his knowledge, he was lost. How were they going to fight someone that they had once trusted?

"We're going to find them," said Van's deadly calm voice. "And when we do, we're going to kill every last one of them. No prisoners. Is that understood?"

"But, Milord," Tyiou said quietly. "We do not even know where they are."

"Then find them!" Van roared. He turned and walked from the room before he did something he would later regret. He hurried down the deserted hallway and onto the roof. The sun's light touched his cold skin, but he didn't feel it. He couldn't. He couldn't feel anything but lost.

He had been so caught up in the mistakes and pains of his parent's love, that he hadn't even given Hitomi and him a chance. He had waited so long, and now just when he had found her, he lost her again.

He leaned his forehead against the rock wall and let out a broken sigh. "Hitomi…"

He hip began to burn. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing pendant. It was burning hot. He tried to drop it, but it stuck to his hand. He gritted his teeth together and tried to keep from shouting out. What in Gaea was going on?'

He was suddenly knocked back against the wall pain shot through his eyes. He closed them, but they were forced back open as images raced through his mind. He saw Hitomi and Aidan on the hill, laughing. Then he saw them being taken and led through the forest to a camp.

Next came the image of Jon swinging the pendant back and forth and Aidan's wings coming out. He saw Hitomi and Aidan running through the woods as a man grabbed her and began tearing her dress. He watched as Hitomi stabbed the man in the back and she and Aidan continued running until she collapsed. He saw Aidan running through the woods with his wings outstretched as he fell over the cliff.

The images stopped and he fell to his knees in agony. He was catching his breath when another image hit him and he saw Jon walking next to Hitomi's body and picking her up. He watched as he carried her out of the forest.

The images stopped completely and Van was left on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. He slowly, shakily, got up and braced his hands on the wall as he regained his balance. Then a thought struck him that helped him gain his composure back.

He knew where the rebel base was.

(888)

Jon slowly dressed for battle. It would be a night that many would remember for generations to come. It would be a battle that would be retold from father to son until the end of time. Jon closed his eyes, basking in his own glory.

He would be the one. He would be the one to lead them to victory. He would deliver Fanelia from its repression and deliver a message to all that this country would never again bow to infidels, would never again have an impure king.

He had the key, the only key, which would ensure a victory never won before. He strapped on his sword and turned to the locked box on the floor. He reverently unlocked it and opened the lid. The pendant would save them.

He froze as he found the box empty. He picked the box up and threw it across the tent. No! This couldn't be happening! Where was it? He overturned everything in his tent looking for the lost pendant. Then an image struck him. No, it couldn't be…

He ran from the tent to end of the camp and burst inside the last tent and found Hitomi still in her long sleep. He rushed to her and jerked her up. He gripped her arms and shook her violently. "Where is it!" he yelled. "Tell me where the pendant is!"

She cried out in pain as he shook her again.

"Tell me now!"

"…run…" she whispered. "…gone…"

He dropped her and turned away from her. Gone? But where? He stopped. Run…

Aidan.

And if the brat had taken it, then that meant that Van now had it!

He whirled back to Hitomi with rage in his eyes. She had taken it from him and given it straight to his enemy! He stalked to her and jerked her up again. He gripped his knife when a soldier rushed into the tent.

"Sir!"

Jon dropped Hitomi once more and turned to the soldier. "What is it?"

"The whole Fanelian army is at the edge of the forest, Sir! The king leads them! It's time for battle!"

(888)

There was so much pain. She just wanted to be released from her torture. She tried to move, but found herself bound to something. It made her feel as though her entire body was made from the heaviest metal on Gaea.

She was cold. There was something blowing against her skin and it made her shiver. Where was she? Why was she so cold?

She opened her eyes as best she could. Her eyelids just felt so heavy. Darkness met her sight. She groaned as she turned her head toward the cold wind and saw white tent flaps blowing. Everything came rushing back to her. She was supposed to be dead, wasn't she? It certainly felt like she had died. The pain had been so unbearable.

Her vision cleared as she looked around. The moonlight cast a soft glow inside the tent and she saw that she was wrapped tightly in a thick blanket, but her arms were free. She wasn't bleeding, but bandaged and clean. Who—

She froze and fear locked her breath in her throat. Jon! Where was he? Was he close by? She slowly looked around and strained to hear every sound that she could, but there was nothing. No sounds at all. That didn't sit well with her.

It was too quiet.

Slowly, painfully, she sat up and tried to stand on her feet. It took two tries before she managed the feat. Shakily walking to the tent flaps she stuck her head out and her eyes widened. The entire camp was empty. There wasn't a soul around. The tents still stood, but the fires and men were gone. She didn't know whether to be wary or grateful.

She stepped completely out of the tent and shivered again as the cold wind mercilessly blew across her exposed skin. Hunching over slightly to try to keep warm, she began to once more walk to the edge of the forest.

She wanted out once and for all.

(888)

The battle had begun.

Soldiers were fighting; soldiers were dying.

Van looked around the battlefield and wiped the cold sweat from his eyes. They were overpowering the rebels slowly, but surely. It was only a matter of time until the rebels were either defeated or they surrendered. But either way, they would all die. It was just a matter of time.

His rage hadn't diminished since he had found out the truth of his betrayer. He searched diligently for Jon, but found no trace of him. He wanted to be the one to have the pleasure of killing Jon with his own sword, the sword he had been given when he was crowned king. That would be a just death for his betrayer.

The Mystic Moon and its child cast an eerie glow around the battlefield, foretelling of death and grief.

A glow surrounded the pendant that was hanging around his neck. The necklace snapped and the pendant shot off in the direction of the forest. Van took off running after it. Where was it going?

He ran through the forest for a long while before he saw the stopped pendant hovering in the air beside a tree. He reached for it and it went into his hand, the glow diminishing. He looked around, but couldn't find anything of importance. Why had the pendant brought him here?

A whimper came from the brush in front of him. He tightly gripped the hilt of his sword and walked forward. He held his sword in front of him and quickly cut the brush away. There was nothing.

A scrap of cloth caught his attention. He picked it up and rubbed it between his fingers. It was a blanket of some kind. What in Gaea—

Another whimper came from far off this time. It was small and meek, but he heard it all the same. He ran through the branches and brushes, and then suddenly stopped.

A woman was on the ground wrapped only in a thick blanket and clutching her side. Her hair was hanging down her back and it was a rich honey blond color. His sword dropped to the ground and the woman quickly turned around. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear.

"Hitomi?" he croaked. Please, dear gods, don't let this be a vision. Let her be real.

"Van?" she whispered. She let out a cry tried to crawl to him.

He snapped out of his trance and dropped to his knees gathering her close to him. She was freezing and there was blood on the blanket at her side. He kissed her passionately and gripped her face with his hands. She was crying and he was surprised to find tears sliding down his cheeks as well.

"I want to go home," she said, gripping his shirt. "I want you and Aidan and I just want to go home. I thought I was never going to see you again."

She buried her face in his chest and he held her tightly. "Hitomi…" he whispered.

He froze. A trail of blood slid down his neck and disappeared into his battle armor. He slowly pushed Hitomi back and her eyes widened in fear. She followed the sword at his neck and found herself looking at Jon's hate-filled face.

"Get up, infidel king," he said angrily.

Hitomi looked at Van and he saw the fear in her eyes. He kissed her hands gently and slowly stood up. He turned around and faced his enemy. Jon looked like a different person. His once handsome face was twisted with malice and hate. He was the ugliest thing Van had ever seen.

Van's gaze stayed steady on Jon, but he was thinking on how to get to his sword. "Why betray me, Jon?" he questioned.

"You have no right being on the throne of my people!" Jon roared. "You have no right!"

"It is my blood right," Van said as he silently motioned for Hitomi to get back and began to circle around Jon.

"Your blood is tainted!" Jon exploded. "Creatures like you deserve to die, and I'm going to see that you do!"

Van stopped beside his sword and stared at Jon. "I will kill you tonight, Jon," he said with mild calmness in his voice. "You will never again touch me and mine."

He dropped down, rolled, and picked up his sword. The attack came swiftly, but Van blocked it. Every attack that Jon would do, Van would block it. Every attack Van would do, Jon would block it. Jon used all of his strength and brought his sword down. Van faked falling down with an injury and Jon raised his sword for the final blow. Van rolled to the left and sliced his sword up.

Jon stopped and looked down in astonishment. His middle had been cut all the way through. His last thought as he died was that it couldn't be possible.

Van panted as he watched Jon fall to the ground. He dropped his sword again and turned to Hitomi. She was sobbing and trying to run to him at the same time.

He picked her up and cradled her to his chest. "Let's go home," he whispered lovingly and turned and walked away.

(888)

Three weeks later the queen was feeling just fit as ever. There was cause for celebration in the kingdom. The prince and queen had recovered from their physical wounds completely. The rebels had been defeated. And the kingdom was expecting another little prince or princess soon. The queen was pregnant again and the royal family and subjects couldn't have been happier.

The peace lasted for many, many years in the country of Fanelia. It prospered into one of the richest and peaceful kingdoms on Gaea. The king and queen had many children and each one fulfilled their duty to their country with pride.

After the death of King Van, twenty-four year old King Aidan took the throne. He continued to work for a lasting peace that his father had fought so hard for. And he would pass on the knowledge to his heir and see that generations would remember that blood didn't matter in the place of a king. Heart did.

(888888888888888888888888)

The woman smiled as she saved her story and shut off the lap top computer. Hopefully she would get a good grade when she turned the story in next week. She put the glasses in the sink and looked at her microwave clock.

_4:47am_

She rubbed her eyes and groaned. She had a meeting with the children's teacher tomorrow at ten o'clock. She trudged up the stairs and opened a door that had a child's drawing on it. She smiled when she saw her children sleeping in their bump-beds.

Little Aidan and little Alena. They were her blessings.

She quietly shut the door and walked to the room at the end of the hall. A man was sleeping on his stomach on the big bed in the middle of the room. She quietly undressed and climbed into bed beside him, trying not to wake him up. She kissed his bare shoulder and leaned down beside his ear.

"I love you, Van," she whispered.

Then with a smile on her face, Hitomi Kanzaki-Fanel fell asleep and dreamed of her King.

THE END

Well?? What did you guys think?? I hope you liked it!! Bye!!

Tevrah


End file.
